


For Now

by Obscurilicious



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Obscurilicious
Summary: Wrong numbers can be so right.





	1. Chapter 1

_Y: And one last thing. You are not a good kisser. You have bad breath. Your dick is kinda small. Y’know what? I have no idea how you got two women to have sex with you *in your life* let alone concurrently! I will NEVER recover from the shame of having been one of them. I hope your inadequate dick falls off!_

You hit send after keying in his phone number, having deleted him from your contacts moments before.

Your phone buzzed back a few minutes later, which surprised you. You really didn’t think he’d have the cojones to answer you. Clearly you’d have to block the fool.

You picked your phone up, filled with righteous indignation and searching your brain for synonyms for ‘limp.’

_That was actually a fantastic series of insults, and it sounds like he really deserves them, but you’ve got the wrong number, sweetheart._

You read the message three times, face growing redder each time. Then you pulled up your phone log and sure enough, when you had manually entered the phone number you had transposed two digits. How. Mortifying.

_Y: I am so sorry. I seemed to have transposed two digits from my cheating no-good slimy ex’s number to yours. Please accept my humble apology._

_Don’t worry about it. He sounds like a jerk._

_Y: You got that right_ 😜

_So, what’s your name?_

_Y: Why on Earth would you want to know my name? And also why would I tell you?_

_Well, I have your phone number, I can probably find out on my own. So you may as well tell me, right?_

_Y: What’s your name?_

_Logan_

_Y: First or last?_

_L: First. You’re gonna have to work for the last._

_Y: And why would I do that? Are you super hot or something?_

_L: Yup_

You smiled. What an ass.

_Y: Is this the general opinion or your own? I mean, I can’t take just anyone’s word these days. People are so shifty._

_L: Well, not to brag, but I am so hot that when it rains, steam rises around me. I run my air conditioning year round. On my best days, people have to wear oven mitts to shake my hand._

_Y: Wow_

_L: Right?_

_Y: I mean, I felt bad before for yelling at a complete stranger for something someone else did, but now I just feel honored to be blessed by your words._

_L: Well if you’re so honored, tell me your name._

_Y: Y/N_

_L: Nice to sorta meet you, Y/N_

_Y: Nice to sorta meet you too, Logan_

_L: How old are you?_

_Y: Let me just head you off here and say that regardless of my age, I do not want a dick pic._

_L: LOL_

_L: I’ll see if I can keep it in my pants._

_Y: Appreciate it._

_L: I dunno. Sounds like you could use a pick-me-up. Sure you don’t want one? I could restore your faith in mankind._

Wow. Either this guy had a really high opinion of himself (and his junk) or he was fun.

_Y: I hope someday to find a man who loves me half as much as you love yourself._

_L: HA! I like you. You’re a smartass._

_Y: Glad you approve_ 😜

_Y: This has been…weird…but nice. Thanks for being cool about the wrong number. ☺️ I’ll let you go._

_L: Gotta send a scathing text to the cheating ex?_

_Y: Nah, chatting with you cooled me off._

_L: Ouch_

_Y: Ha Sorry. In a good way._

_L: Oh so my sexy banter distracted you from the need to get verbal revenge?_

_Y: I guess so. All that hotness_

_L: I am hot._ 😉

_L: I think you probably recognized that the ex is a lesser male and you no longer need to chew him a new one because a better man has caught your interest._

_Y: I bet that’s it._

_L: So what’s the rush to stop talking to me?_

_Y: I just assumed a hot dude like you would be in demand and I had exhausted the time you could spare. I mean…I am an unknown commodity. You could be wasting valuable thumb energy on an unattractive person._

_L: Nah I’m actually not doing anything right now. Just laying on the sofa watching TV._

_Y: Whatcha watchin?_

_L: That’s kind of a personal question, isn’t it?_

_Y: Oh. Porn?_

_L: LOL no. Just that the TV a guy watches by himself tells a lot about his personality._

_Y: Is that so? Your Netflix queue is a window into your soul?_

_L: When you put it like that I sound shallow._

_Y: Honey, you left shallow behind when you described your level of hotness to me. At best I think you could be a slight indentation._

_L: Ouch_

_L: You’re hurting my feelings._

_Y: Sorry. I am a serious smartass and I got a little too comfortable with you. I was really just teasing._ 😔

_Y: I will leave you to your Netflix._

_L: LOL OK Y/N. Nice talking to you._

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and you didn’t have any plans for the weekend. Well, you’d had plans, but then you found that your boyfriend was cheating on you with an employee of his, which was another whole level of gross. In short, laying on your couch and watching Netflix seemed as good an idea as any. _Thanks for the suggestion, Logan_ , you thought to yourself.

You flipped through your Netflix queue and tried to decide what to watch. You wondered what Logan was watching. If that was even his name. You certainly hoped for the sake of women everywhere that he wasn’t as hot as he proclaimed – with that kind of quick wit and charm, hotness would be beyond cruel. Especially since he seemed to be an inveterate flirt.

Your phone buzzed again a half hour or so later. You had started watching The Office and were just getting to Robert California’s entrance and didn’t really feel like moving, but you picked up your phone and glanced at it.

What?

_L: I’m bored. Amuse me._

You smiled.

_Y: Yes, Caesar. Shall I order some peasants to fight to the death for your honor and or pleasure?_

_L: I don’t think that will be necessary._

_Y: Then how do you propose I do this?_

_L: Tell me about Y/N._

_Y: Sounds like a great idea, complete stranger. Would you like my address and the code for my alarm?_

_L: I mean…if you want to give them to me._

_Y: Maybe later._

_L: I feel like that wasn’t sincere._

_Y: I just keep hurting your feelings._

_L: And I’m such a hot guy._

_Y: We’ve established that you think you’re hot_

_L: Funny_

_L: So what are you doing?_

_Y: Watching Netflix._

_L: And wishing you were chilling with me?_

_Y: Y’know, if you’re so incredibly hot, why are you home alone on Saturday?_

_L: Who says I’m alone?_

_Y: Your needy request for me to amuse you?_

_L: Touché_

_L: I guess we already know why you’re home alone._

_Y: Ouch_

_L: I didn’t mean it that way._ 😜

_L: But we haven’t discussed your level of hotness._

_Y: Well, sounds like I’m nowhere near your league of extraordinary hotness._

_L: Ha. What are you watching?_

_Y: Why do you get to peer into my soul?_

_L: Hot_

_Y: Oh yeah. The Office._

_L: Season?_

_Y: 9_

_L: Robert California_

_Y: My idol_

_Y: He’s so deliciously evil. (Pronounced eeee ville)_

_L: I mean…evil is a bit strong._

_Y: Oh Lord, he’s your role model, isn’t he? You want to be Robert California when you grow up?_

_L: I’m a grown-up! Ish._

_Y: Wow. A grown-up(ish) hot guy with a man-crush on Robert California. Seriously, why are you home alone on a Saturday night? I’d think the ladies would be knocking down your door to play Dungeons and Dragons._

_L: I was supposed to go out but I didn’t feel like it._

_L: And I will have you know that a lot of my friends in the military play D &D. And they’re super cool._

_Y: Touched a nerve, didn’t I?_

_L: I’m just saying, not everyone who plays D &D is a giant nerd._

_Y: Logan, are you, in fact, a virgin? Have you ever touched a breast?_

_L: I’ve touched so many breasts I can’t even remember all the breasts. My memory is a hall of fame for breasts I’ve touched._

_Y: Uh huh. You asked how old I am, maybe I should make sure I’m not chatting up jailbait._

_L: Planning on making me a man?_

_Y: Ha Not so much. Besides, having sex doesn’t make you a man._

_L: You read that in a fortune cookie?_

_Y: No but I could eat the hell out of some pot stickers._

_L: Kung Pao Chicken sounds good, too._

_Y: Oh yeah. Are you an egg drop, hot & sour or wonton kinda guy?_

_L: Hot & Sour, baby._

_Y: Oh, like you!_

_L: I dunno, maybe if we were like a buddy cop show that could be our nicknames._

_Y: And presumably I’m Sour?_

_L: Well I’d obviously be Hot._

_Y: Obviously_

_L: I think I’m gonna order Chinese._

_Y: LOL me too_

_L: Our first date we’re going out for Chinese._

_Y: We’re dating?_

_L: I figure you’ll wear me down eventually._

_Y: I dunno how this will work out if there are three of us in this relationship._

_L: Well, let me open with saying that three is actually fine with me occasionally, but who is our third?_

_Y: Your mirror? Or at least I assume your phone is always set to selfie. Right? Am I right? I’m right, right?_

_L: Madam I find that assumption to be insulting._

_Y: Called it!_

_L: I rarely take selfies._

_Y: I didn’t say you did. You use it as a mirror._

_L: Do not!_

_L: I mean like I’ll check to see if there’s something in my teeth maybe._

_Y: Ha!_

_L: Do you carry a purse?_

_Y: Yup_

_Y: BECAUSE THE PATRIARCHY WON’T LET ME HAVE POCKETS!!_

_L: FFS_

_Y: Do you deny the conspiracy?_

_L: Do you have a tinfoil hat?_

_Y: If I do you can bet your sweet ass it doesn’t have a pocket._

_L: I do have a sweet ass._

_Y: Yikes_

_L: What?_

_Y: How did we go from me being a nutty conspiracy theorist to you having a sweet ass?_

_L: I figured you were wondering._

_Y: I really really wasn’t_

_L: C’mon, you’re not curious about me? I’m curious about you._

_Y: You are?_

_L: Yeah I mean we’ve already talked longer than the last three women I’ve slept with._

_Y: Your indentation just got fainter._

_L: And women say they want honesty from men._

_Y: There’s honesty and there’s over-sharing._

_L: I didn’t send the dick pic!_

_Y: I…have no idea how to take you._

_L: I recommend face value. Coz hot._

_Y: I have just decided to roll with it. You’re fun lol_

_L: Excellent choice._

_Y: However I’m starving and I need to forage for food._

_L: Thought you were ordering Chinese._

_Y: Oh yeah!_

_L: Where you ordering from?_

_Y: So you can hurry up and follow the delivery guy, murder me and harvest my organs?_

_L: Yes. Also to see if you have good taste in Chinese._

_Y: You mean like if the food I eat is tasty, not me, right?_

_L: I imagine we’ll get there. Geez, Y/N, let’s get to the restaurant before you order dessert, huh?_

_Y: OMG that is *not* what I meant! I was accusing you of cannibalism. Are you always such a pervert?_

_L: Y/N, I’m gonna let you in on a secret: every male is such a pervert. Lotta females, too._

_Y: I can’t tell whether you’re really really bored or actually flirting._

_L: I was really really bored but now I’m actually flirting._

_Y: Weird._

_L: What? People meet on the internet all the time._

_Y: Like on match or something like that._

_L: Or Tinder_

_Y: You said meet._

_L: Meet. Then have sex._

_Y: Well I don’t do that._

_L: Then how did you know about the cheating ex’s tiny penis?_

_Y: I *mean* I don’t do it casually._

_L: So I have to wear a tux to get into your panties?_

_Y: ….._

_Y: ….._

_Y: Yes. I’m saying that having sex with me is black tie. And no rentals, ya cheap bastard._

_L: Heaven forbid._

_Y: Why are we even discussing the pre-reqs to have sex?_

_L: Coz you’re worried about leading me on?_

_Y: Heaven forbid._

_L: Don’t worry, I have a tux. Any other important requirements?_

_Y: Sigh_

_L: Did you really just type out the word sigh? Just so you could give me attitude via text?_

_Y: Why yes, yes I did._

_L: I’m aroused._

_Y: I’m ordering dinner._

_L: I guess I should too._

_Y: OK so bye?_

_L: For now._ 😉


	2. Chapter 2

_L: Get your food yet?_

_Y: Yesssssss_

_L: I cannot wait to hear that sound instead of reading it._

_Y:  You, Hot Sir Nerd, are awfully confident that you will not only get me into your proximity but will then be able to make me produce that sound at will._

_L: I have my ways._

_L: What did you order?_

_Y: Kung Pao, dumplings & soup_

_L: Me too. Fried rice or plain?_

_Y: Fried, you monster._

_L: Mine’s fried, why am I a monster?_

_Y: You suggested something other than fried was an option._

_L: You take your rice seriously. Should I be wearing a tux?_

_Y: Are you planning on having sex with your food?_

_L: Not *planning* it but sex can happen any time._

_Y: So you wanna be prepared?_

_L: I am the Boy Scout of sex._

_Y: Ah well do you carry silicone condoms in your wallet in case of latex allergy?_

_L: If you’re allergic to latex I’ll start._

_Y: I…I just don’t think that’s necessary._

_L: I’ll just pop one in my tux pocket._

_Y: How did we get here?_

_L: Ha_

_L: Still watching the office?_

_Y: No I moved on to Captain America._

_L: First Avenger, Winter Soldier or Civil War?_

_Y: Back to the beginning._

_L: Nice._

_Y: I’m a Marvel geek._

_Y: But I saw Wonder Woman because I believe that she will fight for pocket equality._

_L: Design your own clothes with all the pockets._

_Y: That’s a bit of a stretch from what I do._

_L: What do you do?_

_Y:  Editor at a publishing house. You?_

_L: I work for my family’s business. Finance stuff._

_Y: Sounds like I’d gouge my eyes out in five minutes._

_L: Well there goes your invitation for ‘Bring your internet friend to work day’_

_Y: However shall I go on? Nay, say you will not take away your thumb words from me, too!_

_L: I dunno darlin, what’s in it for me?_

_Y: Umm my thumb words?_

_L: Maybe we should try mouth words_

_Y: Like you wanna talk with our voices?_

_L: I want to see a pic, but I figured we could start with a phone call._

You stared at your phone for a moment. You were a little freaked out. But, if you were being honest with yourself, you were also intrigued.

Y _: I’m still eating_

_L: Took you that long to come up with that?_

_Y: I’m a thorough chewer._

_L: And a slow one, it would seem._

_Y: Hot & Sour soup should be savored._

_L: What part of the movie are you watching?_

_Y: Cap just rescued Bucky_

_L: Cap? You really are a nerd_

_Y: Says the half-elf wizard_

_L: Says the girl who knows about half-elf wizards_

_Y: I will give you that one. I have rolled a few dice in my time. How did a hot guy like you get into tabletop RPGs?_

_L: Freshman year of college. My roommate ran a game out of our dorm._

_Y: I had you all pegged as a frat boy_

_L: I was, freshmen had to live in dorms where I went._

_Y: Ah gotcha_

_L: You in a sorority?_

_Y: Nope._

_L: Why not?_

_Y: Wasn’t interested. Wanted the grades. Didn’t party._

_L: I partied._

_Y: Ya don’t say_

_L: I’m feeling judged._

_Y: You seem a festive person, that’s all I meant_ 😉

_L: I’ll allow it_

_Y: You’re too good to me, Sire._

_L: You trying to make me horny with all the royal nicknames?_

_Y: Yes, I am absolutely trying to get a complete stranger horny with sarcasm. It’s how I seduce all my victims._

_L: Victims??_

_Y: Oops_ 😉

_Y: Also, royal nicknames give you wood?_

_L: I like to feel appreciated._

_Y: Appreciated or worshiped?_

_L: Can’t it be both?_

_Y: Sec door_

_L: K_

_Y: Hey friends are here for moral support. I kinda forgot about it LOL_

_L: Like I said, you’ve forgotten the lesser male_

_Y: Yes, that might be the case._ 😉

_L: Might?_

_Y: I’ve really enjoyed chatting with you, Logan._

_L: You too, Y/N._

_Y: Bye_ 🤗

_L: For now_ 😙

* * *

“What has you smiling?” Stella, the more observant member of your Cheer Squad said.

You simply smiled some more. “Thanks for coming over, guys. You didn’t have to cancel your plans because I dumped a cheating piece of dirt.”

“You know that whenever it is humanly possible the Cheer Squad is on duty after a break-up,” said your friend Miranda.

“Remember our motto: To bring booze and chocolate and trash talk exes. Who would we be if we didn’t show up?” said Kelly, holding up four bottles of wine.

“That was college!” you said with a laugh as everyone piled in to your sitting area, wine glasses in hand.

“Time. Honored. Tradition,” Stella said. “Also, we get to do our exit review and honey, that guy was a pompous douchenozzle.”

Stella’s pronouncement elicited calls of “Hear, hear!” and “Fuck yes, what an asshole.”

“Wait wait…if you unanimously hated him, why didn’t you say so?” you asked.

“Don’t you remember the Great Cheer Squad Schism of 2013 where we told Kelly we hated her new boyfriend and she didn’t speak to us for five months until she found out he cheated on her?”

“Oh right, that’s when we passed the Current Partner Codicil amendment to the bylaws,” you said.

Miranda piped in and said, “Why do we have bylaws?”

“Drunk nerds,” you summed up.

“Oh, right,” she accepted.

You proceeded to get pleasantly tipsy with your friends while talking about all of your most disastrous dates and relationships. When they left it was almost 2 am. Stella had said she would call tomorrow with a meaningful look that said she knew you were taking this too well and she was going to find out why.

You got your PJs on and crawled into bed, then looked at your phone and saw a text from Logan.

_L: Sweet dreams, Y/N._

* * *

You woke up the next morning with a bit of a hangover and an almost surreal feeling. Did you actually have a really long and kind of personal conversation with a complete stranger yesterday? There was absolutely no denying that he made you – well, not forget about the cheater, but pretty much not care about him. That was unprecedented. You enjoyed a good grudge.

You had no idea if you would ever chat with him again, but you were grateful for him cheering you up yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

You had decided to have a lazy day on Sunday. Your hangover had been mild and you had some laundry going and found yourself on the sofa watching Netflix again when your phone buzzed. **  
**

_L: Hey_

_Y: Hail, Caesar!_

_L: Look at you, trying to seduce me right away._

_Y: Tbh I didn’t think I’d hear from you again._

_L: Why’s that?_

_Y: Dunno. Someone as hot as you surely has better things to do._

_L: Ah but I wanna do you_ 😉

_Y: I walked right into that, didn’t I?_

_L: Kinda yeah_

_Y: So thank you for yesterday_

_L: For what?_

_Y: Giving me a greater male to distract me from the lesser one_ 😁

_L: I try to use my hotness for good._

_Y: You’re like a superhero and your superpower is your hotness._

_L: That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you._ 😉

_Y: I will be sure to pay closer attention, Majesty._

_L: Now you’re *trying* to make me horny._

_Y: LOL_

_Y: So what have you been doing?_

_L: Not you, which is what I would like to be doing._

_Y: So what have you been up to? she asked in exasperation._

_L: Teasing you, he answered with a laugh_

_Y: Probably gonna need to know your middle name soon._

_L: Why?_

_Y: So I can yell at you properly._

_L: LOL I went to the gym for a while and have been playing video games._

_Y: I should go for a run._

_L: No, you should stay home and amuse me._

_Y: Such a needy emperor._

_L: Yup. What are you up to?_

_Y: Well, because I know how to party, I am folding laundry while I watch TV._

_L: Office?_

_Y: No, Blacklist._

_L: Any good?_

_Y: Oh my God, yes! It’s like all twisty and turny and bad guys are good and good guys are bad and it’s really good!_

_L: Netflix?_

_Y: Yeah, the first few seasons. It’s super addictive, though. Be prepared to call in sick._ 😉

_L: Will you bring me soup if I call in sick?_

_Y: Why would I do that if I know you’re faking to watch Blacklist?_

_L: What if I really get sick?_

_Y: You gonna go lick a doorknob to catch something?_

_L: Just answer the question._

_Y: Hypothetically speaking, I might bring you soup. And orange juice._

_L: Also Vick’s and rub it on my chest like my nanny did?_

_Y: Not your mom?_

_L: Ha no_

_Y: I feel like I shouldn’t ask about that. But I really want to ask about that. But I won’t ask about that. Did you want to tell me about that?_

_L: Rich parents paid others to raise us._

_Y: I’m sorry._

_L: Cuddle me, Y/N. My mommy never loved me._ 😈

_Y: Ugh you are such a bad man._

_L: You have no idea._

_Y: Not selling yourself, babe._

_L: I prefer the royal nicknames if you please_ 😉

_Y: I beg your pardon, Your Royal Hotness, King Logan._

_L: See you totally want me._

_Y: Yes, Sire, it would be my honor to be your faithful concubine._ 😜

_L: See you added that emoji and it could be sticking out your tongue or preparing to be my faithful concubine, so I’m not sure whether I should take you seriously. So I’ll just stick with the dirty assumption._

_Y: I expect nothing less, Logan. But I think you’re the only guy I’ve ever known with a royalty kink._

_L: Only with you, sweetheart_ 😈

_Y: Oh please LOL_

_L: No need to beg, darlin’_

_Y: I had a feeling you were free with your favors._

_L: Wait…was that an insult?_

_Y: It was meant as one LOL_

_L: Heart. Broken._

_Y: I’m sorry. Want me to kiss it better?_

_L: Yes_

_Y: I will need a saw and a rib spreader_

_L: OK maybe no_

_Y: So hard to please._

_L: Part of that is true_

_Y: Ha_

_L: Believe me or not, I am fascinated with you._

_Y: Yeah, I’m pretty intrigued, too._

_Y: Oh! Saved by the bell! Phone call._

_L: OK_

“Hey girl,” you answered Stella’s call.

“Hey, hung over?”

“Lil bit. Not bad.”

“So what’s goin’ on. You were way too OK last night. This isn’t my first break-up rodeo with you and you should have been verbally shredding him last night. You barely insulted him.”

“So I went to send him one last shitty text yesterday and I had already deleted him from my contacts and I sent it to the wrong number.”

“Noooooo!” she said, embarrassed for you.

“Yeah. But he was super cool about it. Even complimented my insults. Said it sounded like the guy was a jerk and deserved it.”

“OK, but that doesn’t explain why you’re so perky.”

“We’ve been chatting. Pretty much since I sent the text. He’s really funny and smart and if he’s half as hot as he is witty I’ll probably go to bed with him on the first date.”

“Wait now what? You’re going on a date with him? What’s his name?”

“Logan.”

“Last name?”

“Dunno.”

“Age?”

“Dunno.”

“Has he been married? Got kids? What does he do for a living? Has he ever been to prison? Is he a murderer?”

“Dunno dunno dunno dunno dunno. Wait…he does some finance thing in his family’s company. Sounded dull.”

“So, his name is Logan and he does something dull in finance. What if he’s a con-man? What if he’s a serial killer?”

“I mean…I made first contact, remember? Be kinda bad luck if I managed to wrong number myself into a con artist. Besides, he was really sweet cheering me up yesterday.”

“I thought that’s what we did?”

“He did, then you did, then he did some more.”

“Have you talked to him today?”

“Yeah, I was when you called.”

“Really,” she said, disapproval bleeding through her tone.

“Relax, I’ll probably never meet him. He’s just really nice and sweet and perfect.”

“Yeah that doesn’t sound like a problem at all.”

“Stella, I’ll probably never even meet him,” you repeated. “I just…I like him.”

“You liked Dr. Cheating Dirtbag, too.”

“Ouch.”

“Just…be careful.”

“I will, Ma.”

* * *

 

_L: Are you still on the phone?_

_L: You are not being a very good concubine._

_Y: Good God, I was barely gone for 20 minutes! You are so needy._

_L: Yes I am. You have no idea._

_Y: Oh? Tell me._

_L: Tell you?_

_Y: Uh huh_

_L: About what I need?_

_Y: Uh huh_

_L: Is this a trick question?_

_Y: No_

_L: I do not know how to respond to that._

Logan went radio silence for a bit.

_Y: Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. Puppies and kittens and rainbows and shit. Weather._ 🙂

_L: Ha yeah weather._

_Y: So I think I’m gonna go for a run._

More radio silence.

Well, whatever you said to upset him, staring at your phone was not going to make it better. You decided to go for a run. Between Dr. Cheating Dirtbag, the hangover and Logan coming on strong and then weirding out, you needed to burn off some energy.

You went and popped in your contacts and changed into running clothes, tossed your phone and car key fob into your gym bag and headed to the gym. You decided that at your level of distraction you would be safer there than outside, knowing that any bump in the sidewalk would equal a scrape or a sprain.

You got to the gym and went inside, got your music together and locked your bag up. Your run list had all songs that put your mind and body on the same page, where all you thought about was the run. You felt yourself getting there and started jogging, your mind blanking to the point where you were aware enough to dodge other bodies and that was it.

When your playlist came to an end, you weren’t willing to let go of the serenity you were feeling from the physical exertion so you jogged a couple more laps. Then, on your way to the locker room you walked past a drop-in beginner yoga class that was about to begin and thought, why not?

You stretched and folded yourself into positions you had never been before, feeling muscles you didn’t even know you had stretching. But it actually felt great, you might have to do this on the regular.

You headed home, refusing to look and see if Logan had ever texted you back. You had gotten a weird vibe from him and didn’t want to ruin your exercise high. You had earned those endorphins, dammit, you were going to enjoy them!

When you got home, you dropped your bag by the door, poured a glass of wine, grabbed your tablet and ran a bath. The warm water, wine and sweet-smelling bath bomb would soothe your muscles and a good book and some music would soothe your soul.

After the water started to cool for the third time, you figured you should get out rather than add hot water again. You dried off and walked to your bedroom to grab some jammies, then went to the kitchen to nuke your leftovers. As they were heating up you decided it was time to pull up your big girl panties and look at your phone. Regardless of whether you were afraid Logan would never text you again, other people contacted you and it would be impractical to get a new phone to avoid disappointment.

You went and dug your phone out of your gym bag, dropped it on your kitchen table and grabbed your food from the microwave. After you sat down with your food and some water, you checked your notifications. A couple friends had texted to see if you were OK, your mom had to remind you if your dad’s birthday dinner the next day – and Logan had messaged you back.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_L: So, I think I need a faithful concubine to appreciate and worship me and keep me in line. Wanna apply for the job?_

_L: Did you go to the gym?_

_L: Shoot me a text when you get home._

His first message came literally a minute after you sent yours, so he may not have seen it before you even left. The last text had come in over three hours ago.

  _Y: Hey_

_L: Hey_

_L: What are you up to? I mean besides ignoring me?_

_Y: I went to the gym and then I took a bath. Just looked at my phone._

_L: Really_

_Y: Yes!_

_L: In almost 4 hours you haven’t looked at your phone._

_Y: I can honestly say that I just took it out of my gym bag._

_L: OK_

_Y: Sigh_

_L: ???_

_Y: So I might have avoided looking at it so I wouldn’t see if you hadn’t texted me._

_L: Ohhh_

_L: So you want me._ 😉

_Y: Well, apparently you *need* me._

_L: Let’s talk about this bath_

_Y: Well, there was water, and I submerged my body and left my head out as I don’t have gills. I drank some wine and read a book and relaxed._

_L: All I got out of that was naked._

_Y: Yes, Logan, I bathe naked. Don’t you?_

_L: Come over and I’ll show you._

_Y: Address, please_

_L: Wait, really? I’ll give it to you if you really wanna come over._

_Y: Nah I’m all cozy in my jammies_

_L: Then how about I come over there?_

_Y: I don’t think that would be cozy_

_L: I can be cozy_

_Y: Somehow I think you’d be more handsy._

_L: Handsy *and* cozy tho._

_Y: Lord, if you are really as gorgeous as you say, with all this wit and charm, you must have more notches on your gun belt than any five other men._

_L: Jealous?_

_Y: I do have that potential, tbh. I don’t like to share my sovereign._

_L: You have such a dirty mouth._ 😉

_Y: Royalty wood again?_

_L: You know it. Sure I can’t entice you with my mouth literally on every part of your body?_

_Y: You can tempt me. And I’ll probably think about it in bed._

_L: Yeah?_

_Y: Mmm hmmm_

_L: Video?_

_Y: You first._

_L: Really?_

_Y: Who doesn’t like a good money shot?_

_L:  It’s true, has to be. You are trying to kill me. All it could be_

_Y: Oh babe, I very much want you alive._

_L: I want you very much._

_Y: If you’re anywhere near as hot as you are witty and funny and sexy, I’m a goner._

_L: I like the sound of that!_

_Y: So I should get to bed, contemplate my sinful thoughts._

_L: It’s like 9 o’clock!_

_Y: LOL it’s after 11! Wait, have I been assuming you live near me based on your area code?_

_L: No it’s 11:17 here, too. I live near the Delos building in downtown y/c, do you know it?_

_Y: Yeah, I don’t live too far from there, either!_

_L: Convenient. Sure you don’t want me to pop over for a visit?_

_Y: No, I need to sleep_ 😜

_L: No cozy handsy fun? Boring_ 😜

_Y: Sorry dearest. I’m cranky if I don’t get my rest_

_L: Fiiiiiiine._

_Y: G’night, Sire. Sweet dreams_ 😉

_L: Night Faithful Concubine. Sexy dreams_ 😈

* * *

 

You lay in bed thinking about the conversation you were having with Logan. It was pure crazy to be spending this much time chatting and flirting with a complete stranger. Of course you could gather things about him from what he’s shared during the chats, but really it was all unverified supposition.

Yet you got butterflies when you thought about him. When was the last time you got honest-to-goodness butterflies?

You fell asleep smiling. You liked Logan, he seemed to like you, you were going to see where it led.

* * *

Logan laid on his sofa and threw a tennis ball up and caught it repeatedly, lost in thought. He couldn’t remember being this captivated by a woman for a long time, let alone one that he had never seen or met.

You were smart and funny and sarcastic. Though it hadn’t been directed at him, he also knew first-hand that you had a temper. That text! Goddamn, he had been so intrigued that he had to get you talking.

And now he had to meet you, know you. But first, he needed to convince you he wasn’t a psycho.

He had been so tempted to use your phone number to find out everything about you, but for some reason he had restrained himself. He wanted to know, but he wanted you to tell him.

He pondered the sanity of the situation while he brushed his teeth, and wondered if you were as funny in person and what your laugh sounded like as he tossed his clothes in the hamper before sliding into his bed.

He fell asleep wondering how tall you were, what color your eyes and hair were, how you smelled, how you tasted. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he was worried they were too intrusive.

Logan liked you. He was going to find out everything and hopefully, you’ll be as perfect as you seem so far.

* * *

  _L: Morning, sweetheart_

_Y: It is in fact morning_

_L: It’s like 7:30, are you not awake?_

_Y: I’m awake but I don’t want to be._

_L: LOL why not?_

_Y: Because it’s Monday and it’s morning. And because I forgot to make my coffee last night because *someone* keeps trying to seduce me via text._

_L: Who is he, I’ll kick his ass._ 😇

_Y: Naw, I have it under good authority that he has a particularly sweet ass._

_L: So get coffee on the way to work._

_Y: Already here._

_L: Damn. When did you get there?_

_Y: Little before 7._

_L: Want me to bring you coffee?_

_Y: My God, you have no idea how tempting that is._

_L: Then maybe I could tempt you into something else._

_Y: Logan, I have a cubicle. You gonna *tempt* me in the middle of an office full of people?_

_L: Damn. You bring me coffee, I have a door._ 😉

_Y: Again, tempting._

_L: What can I do to tempt you into my office? And hopefully onto my lap. Or the sofa. Or my desk._

  _Y: LOL My, someone is frisky in the morning._

_L: Yes, I am._

_Y: There’s a coffee cart in the lobby that should be open by now. So much closer than your office._

_L: You tease!_

_L: Tell you what, now I’m thinking about you on my lap._

_Y: How could you be? You have no idea what I look like!_

_L: I have a very vivid imagination._

_Y: Yeah well you’re probably giving me qualities I don’t possess._

_L: Sexy and lusting after me?_

_Y: One of those is true._

_L: I’m betting on the first and hoping for the second._

_Y: Gambling is a sin._

_L: Hope is deadlier though_

_Y: Shall I put you out of your misery?_

_L: Please_

_Y: Hope fulfilled._

_L: Yeah? Damn I’m good._

_Y: So you keep telling me_

_L: So, Faithful Lusty Concubine, when should we get our sexy selves together?_

_Y: I should not have told you that, should I?_

_L: I will not shut up now._

_Y: I am not gonna fall into bed with you, Logan._

_L: But it will be so much fun._

_Y: Well then, imagine how much more fun it will be when you add some anticipation and sexual frustration._

_L: You said “will be.” I’m taking that as a semi-legal contract._

_Y: As long as it’s the only semi in play right now._

_L: No comment._

_Y: Ok I have my coffee and I need to do work so I can pay rent._

_L: Ok darlin. Talk tonight?_

_Y: Um not much probably. My dad’s birthday dinner tonight. Yay._

_L: Why yay?_

_Y: “Y/N, what happened with the ex? You seemed like such a nice couple. You’re 30 you can’t wait forever. You’re not getting any younger. You should find a nice man and settle down.”_

_L: Ah so you’re 30, huh?_

_Y: Really? I share my angst with my mother and you took away my age?_

_L: I’ve been wondering._

_Y: So the fact that I have to be interrogated about the ex just went right by?_

_L: He doesn’t matter anymore. Right?_

_Y: Oh man. You are going to break my heart and ruin my life._

_L: Hey!_

_Y: Sorry. It just occurred to me. But no, to be honest, he never did all that much. It wouldn’t have lasted regardless of whether he was cheating. But I still don’t want to deal with all the questions._

_L: Want me to go with you?_

_Y: You want to meet me and my entire family on the same night? That’s a no._

_L: Just trying to help, babe_

_Y: Well thanks, but as of Friday I had a boyfriend. And he was not you. But to be fair he had a similar phone number._

_L: What did he do?_

_Y: Sigh_

_L: Oh must be bad_

_Y: Doctor_

_L: Ouch._

_Y: Yeah. Mom liked the idea of a doctor son-in-law. A lot._

_L: I bet. Never heard of a mom that wouldn’t._

_Y: OK hon I have to get some work done._

_L: So you can text me whenever and I’ll hit you back when I can. Don’t miss me too much!_

_Y: I will. Wait! How old are you?_

_L: 36_

_Y: Oh good_

_L: ??_

_Y: I was worried you were super young._

_L: No, sweetheart, aged to perfection_ 😉

_Y: Bye_ 🤗

_L: For now_ 😘

* * *

L: Whatcha doin?

_Y: Logan! I’m working._

_L: I should be too._

_Y: Then do!_

_L: Can’t_

_Y: Why not?_

_L: Planning my seduction_

_Y: You’re planning to be seduced?_

_L: Planning your seduction._

_Y: There ya go_

_L: So what flowers do you like?_

_Y: I dunno. You?_

_L: Um don’t really? Favorite color?_

_Y: Y/F/C. Yours?_

_L: Blue. Song?_

_Y: Too many. You?_

_L: Same._

_Y: No more questions!_

_L: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

_Y: Working_

_L: OK. I have a meeting in oh five minutes ago. You just became a client I was busy with, sweetheart._

_Y: Go!_

_L: For now_ 😘

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of your day went that way, little text breaks here and there just to say hi. It was sweet and thoughtful and absolutely crazy. You had no frame of reference having known him for such a short time, so you didn’t know if he was like this about everything, but you had a feeling that he was relentless when he wanted something.

_L: What time do you have to be at the festivities?_

_Y: 6 so straight from work_

_Y: Glad I went to the gym yesterday. Hate going to see them when I’m all knotted up._

_L: I can help with that._

_Y: Really? How? Massage? Personal training?_

_L: Yes. I will massage you, inside and out. I have a full body technique. I use all of my body on all of yours. And I take it very personally._

_Y: Oh. Wow. It just got very warm in here._

_L: Yeah?_

_Y: You…should not be able to do that._

_L: Do what?_

_Y: You know *exactly* what you did. And you’re very naughty._

_L: Oh God, please spank me._

_Y: Logan!!!!_

_L: Hmmmm? I mean I certainly hope that you don’t imagine that scenario tonight if your mom starts picking at you. Because I wouldn’t want to distract you from that._ 😘

_Y: What are you doing tonight? she said, attempting to change the subject._

_L: Not a thing. Well…I might think about your personal training plan._

_Y: You’re incorrigible._

_L: Yes._

_Y: I am worried that you’ll be disappointed._

_L: Y/N. Think about sending a pic. You’ll feel better when I tell you you’re beautiful and I mean every proposition and innuendo._

_Y: You can’t know that._

_L: I do._

_Y: When do I get a pic of you?_

_L: Same time as I get one of you._

_Y: Jerk_ 😘

_L: Lucky you added a kiss. Might have made me cry._

_Y: Yikes, I need to get back to work, Logan. Text you later?_

_L: I will be waiting_

_Y: Bye_ 🤗

_L: For now_ 😙

* * *

You got to the restaurant at a few minutes before six. Your mom was a ‘early is on time and on time is late’ kind of person, so you were annoyingly early everywhere you went. Your phone buzzed as you were being seated and you glanced at it to make sure it wasn’t work and saw a message from Logan that made you smile.

_L: Hey, beautiful. Enjoy your family._

_Y: Thanks, Sire_  😉

_L:_  😘

* * *

You got home around ten o’clock and were ready to fall into bed, but you wanted to talk to Logan for a few minutes. Yeah, you knew what a bad idea it was to miss a guy you barely knew.

_Y: Hail, Caesar! Still up?_

_Y: Oh boo, I guess you’re asleep_

_L: Hey! No sorry I was playing a video game, had to finish up a battle. How was the fam?_

_L: Tell me your mom started asking about the ex and you started thinking about a full body massage. Please tell me this._

_Y: …_

_Y: …_

_Y: Yes_

_L: Yesssssss_

_L: I am so happy right now_

_Y: LOL Mom wasn’t when I got all glassy eyed and wasn’t paying attention_

_Y: Or was 'happy’ a euphemism?_

_L: It can be both._

_Y: You are so naughty._

_L: I think you like me being naughty. I think you need a naughty man in your life, like I need a sarcastic smartass/faithful concubine._

_Y: To keep you in line and worship you._

_L: Yes._

_Y: Maybe I do. What does that say about me?_

_L: You have excellent taste in men_ 😉

_Y: I should get to sleep. And you should finish whatever you’re doing_

_L: Sure you don’t want me to drop by and nibble you to sleep?_

_Y: Is…is that a thing?_

_L: Can be_

_Y: LOL Night, Your Highness_ 😴

_L: G’night Y/N_

* * *

The rest of the week went much the same, with either you or Logan having evening plans and sneaking texts in between commitments. Logan especially enjoyed sending you sexy texts when you were at a work event, so you returned the favor while he was in a meeting.

And in between the saucy texts were the subtle reminders of how much he wanted to meet you, or at least see you. You wanted it too, and it was becoming more and more difficult to resist his humorous reasons why talking on the phone or meeting in person is superior to texting.

_L: Y’know if we talked instead of texting, we could save all this wear and tear on our thumb joints._

_Y: So would not playing video games._

_L: Monster_

* * *

_L: Y’know if we talked instead of texting, the poor NSA agent monitoring our communications would be able to listen instead of read. Are you really that selfish?_

_Y: My apologies, NSA agent assigned to monitor Logan trying to get me to have phone sex._

* * *

 

_L: Y’know, if a spontaneous sword fight broke out while you were on the phone, you could keep talking to me one-handed_

_Y: Yeah, and I can guess what you’d be doing one-handed._

* * *

_L: Think how much easier it would be to use a headset and not have to hold the phone?  
_

_Y: Translation: Logan uses both hands to masturbate._

_L: Translation: Logan is so big he **needs**  both hands to masturbate. _😉

* * *

_L: According to Psychology Today, texting can lead to misinterpreting intentions without the cues from body language._

_Y: Was there some other way to interpret it when you said, “Oh God, please spank me?”_

* * *

By Friday, you had texted him a little bit each day, but not to the extent of the weekend due to your respective evening commitments. You had just gotten home and kicked off your heels when your phone buzzed.

_L: What are you doing tonight?_

_Y: Collapsing on my sofa, ordering a pizza and watching inane television until I have numbed my mind enough to sleep._

_Y: You?_

_L: Wait, which one of those is the correct answer? Because I vote for the second._

_Y: LOL Of course you do._

_L: As my Faithful Lusty Concubine, should you not be over here attending to all of my needs?_

_Y: And apparently spanking you._

_L: You seem to be fixated on spanking me._

_Y: You said you had a sweet ass._

_L: I really do_

_Y: Do you have a spanking preference? Hand, paddle…?_

_L: I can’t get enough of imagining your hands on my ass, darlin’_

_Y: I just feel like getting my hands on that sweet ass would be more of a reaching around you than a spanking you situation…_

_L: Like…you would be facing me and reaching your hands around me to my ass._

_Y: I can think of a few scenarios where that would happen. One I would be on my knees_

_L: You ah like kneeling?_

_Y: I mean…you are my King. I would surely kneel before you to receive your…blessing?_

_L: Fuck think of another euphemism for hard as a rock_

_Y: Yummy?_

_L: Not what I had in mind.  But Goddamn. Expect misspellings for the foreseeable future._

_Y: Why?_

_L: No brain blood_

_Y: Oh no! You should take steps to redistribute the blood then._

_Y: I’ll just leave you to that, shall I?_

_L: You caused it, you should help me do something about it._

_Y: What can I do from way over here? Though we don’t actually live that far apart._

_L: Yes, come over and fix this_

_Y: Logan, that is not what I said at all._

_Y: But damn it’s tempting_

_L: See? You don’t need to know what I look like to want to fuck me. Why should I need to see you to want you?_

_Y: You have convinced me._

_L: Of what…should I stop what I’m doing?_

_Y: LOL no Sire, just that you want me now._

_L: Damn, I thought you were gonna give me your address so I could come over and fuck you all night long, making you come so many times you’d lose count and scream so loud your neighbors would fear for your safety_

_Y: Maybe next time._

_L: You’re not being a very good concubine_

_Y: How tall are you?_

_L: If you want to know how big my dick is, just ask._

_Y: Logan!_

_L: Yes?_

_Y: How *tall* are you? she asked emphatically._

_L: 6”1’ you?_

_Y: Y/H_

_L: Perfect_

_Y: You too_

_L: What else do you wanna know? Just letting you know, now would be a good time for that dick pic._

_Y: Hmmm and what would that cost?_

_L: An honest opinion_

_Y: I think I’ll wait to see it in person_

_L: You sure?_

_L: Wait…that was legal and binding. You have agreed to see my penis. In person._

_Y: But I did not say I would touch it._

_L: Damn_

_Y: Indeed. So, are you a grower or a shower?_

_L: Both._

_Y: Impressive_

_L: Well, it’s me. What else would you expect?_

_Y: Phone call_

_L: Ignore it, I’m more important_

_L: Clearly you didn’t ignore it. V. disappointed_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Y: It was my mom, so I did not ignore it, sorry. If I did she would either show up or have the police do a welfare check._

_Y_ _: Logan?_

There was no answer, so you gathered your evening text interlude had come to an end. You didn’t want to think that he would actually get pissy about you taking a call. 

The longer he didn’t respond, the more disappointed you became. You turned out the lights and got ready for bed. It was only 10 pm but you were bummed and it had been a long day at work.

You decided as you fell asleep just to focus on your love for Captain America and give up on real men for a while. Cap would never break your heart.

* * *

You felt like you had barely fallen asleep, how could your alarm be going off? Wait…that wasn’t your alarm, it was your phone. You looked at your clock and it was only a little after 11. You grabbed your phone and accepted the call, grumbling out a sleepy, “Hullo?”

 “Hey,” an unfamiliar voice said, sounding a little awkward. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“I wasn't….OK yes I was…who is this?” you asked, completely disoriented from being asleep such a short time.

“It’s Logan. I fell asleep when you were talking to your mom…and then I saw you texted and I didn’t want you to think I don’t want to talk to you, because I do.”

“Oh!” you exclaimed in surprise, sitting up and turning on the lamp so you could find your glasses.

“So…do you want to hang up?” he said, sounding sort of…unsure of himself?

“No, it’s fine, I’m just not very alert when I first wake up, sorry,” you said, trying to stifle a yawn. “Had to find my glasses.”

“You wear glasses?” he asked, then said, “I’ll let you go, I just really didn’t want you to think I was being a jerk because you stopped paying attention to me. I mean, I was going to try and guilt trip you into a phone call, but when you got off the phone with your mom, not like another day.”

“No! No, let’s talk. No phone sex, though. So I hope you didn’t put on your tux before you called.”

“Ha! OK she’s awake, got my first zinger.”

“Almost. I will need caffeine. Bring me coffee,” you ordered in a joking voice.

“Really? Because I will.”

“I mean…I’m not really attired to receive guests.”

“Please say you sleep naked?”

You laughed. “Logan, for all you know I could have a hunchback, a lazy eye, drool uncontrollably and fart when I walk.”

“That is…really descriptive.”

“I’m an editor. That makes me a wannabe writer, y’know?”

“Nope, I’m betting you’re pretty.”

“Based on what?”

“I dunno. I just have a feeling I’m gonna think you’re a knockout.”

“I have a feeling I’m gonna think you’re full of it. Oh, wait, I already do.”

“Hmmm I think you don’t quite know what to think of me.”

“That is accurate.”

“I also think you want to know what I look like.”

“I am curious if your self-proclaimed hotness is a generally held opinion, yes.”

“And I’m pretty sure I want to take you to bed.”

You completely disregarded that statement as nonsense. “Honestly, Logan, how can you possibly know that?”

“Honestly, Y/N, women always complain about men who only want them for their looks. I want you for your personality. But your voice is also sexy.”

“Until you see me and think I’m a doggo.”

Logan laughed and said, “What if you think  _I’m_  a doggo?”

“I’ve been assured that you’re not.”

“That’s true, and by a very reliable source.”

“See? I totally believe it. You’re probably out of my league. I mean, if you’re as sexy as your voice, I don’t stand a chance.”

“I very much doubt that, Y/N,” he said, his voice dropping to a sexy timbre.

“And why is that?” you asked, unconsciously dropping your voice to match his soft, seductive level.

“Just a feeling.”

“Hmmm. Did you reverse search my phone number?”

Logan laughed and said, “No, not yet.”

“So you’re really just attracted to my wit and charm?” you asked skeptically.

“I really am.”

“That is super weird.”

“So, you like the Avengers, huh?” he said, attempting a deft subject change and earning a giggle from you, which made him smile happily.

* * *

You stayed up all night talking to Logan. It was the best conversation you could remember having with a man…well, ever. He was funny, smart, risqué and opinionated. He had this magical laugh that made you have to laugh along.

He appreciated your snarky humor and some of his magical laughter came at his own expense. You talked about everything, no subject was off limits. He was surprisingly aware of the privilege in his life, and while he did not overtly apologize for his social status, he did acknowledge that he had done little to deserve it. He was born into a wealthy family, lived well and if he didn’t work another day in his life he would die wealthy. He knew he was fortunate for the benefits he had in his life simply because of his family, but he also knew that there were things missing from his life that no amount of money could ever replace.

“So, you ever been married?” you asked him cautiously.

“Nope, you?”

“No.”

“Why not? Sounds like you’d like to be.”

“You judging?”

“Nope. Just sounds like you would like to find ‘the one.’”

“Now you’re judging,” you said with certainty.

“I just don’t believe in the one.”

“You don’t believe in love?” you said, aghast.

“I mean I guess people can fall in love. I’ve yet to see it last, though. But I really don’t believe in the whole soulmate thing. I mean…how would you know? If there’s only one person we’re destined to be soulmates with, what if we never find them? What if we settle for someone else and  _then_ we find them? What if we do find them, but we aren’t sure so we always wonder if the person we’re with isn’t really our soulmate but they are?”

“You have clearly given this no thought. Like, none. At all. Ever,” you said sarcastically, then gasped dramatically. “Oh my God, you’re a romantic! You  _want_ to fall in love!”

“What?” he replied incredulously. “Not a chance. No way am I ever going to fall in love.”

“Well then why would I want to meet you if I want to find  _the one_ and you not only don’t believe in  _the one_  but you aren’t ever going to fall in love? You kind of just took yourself out of the running, buddy.”

“I guess,” he drawled, “that you,  _darlin’_ , will just have to change my mind.”

“Riiiiight,” you said in disbelief. “If even half of the things you’ve told me about yourself are true,  _darlin’,_  in addition to the things I’ve observed on my own, you’re smart, funny, adorably obnoxious,  _hot_ , rich and sought after. Why in the hell would I ever think I could convince you that love is not only real, but attainable, can last and you’ll find it with me? Damn, chief, you don’t ask for much, do you?”

“I know I do. Because I want everything.”

“Including something you don’t believe in? Might as well write a letter to Santa Claus.”

“Maybe I did and he sent me a wrong number, ever think of that?”

“Awwwww Logan!” you said in an adoring voice. “You are so completely full of shit.”

That got a boisterous laugh. “Damn, Y/N, if you’re as good in bed as you are with snappy comebacks I may never walk right again.”

You laughed with him a bit then noticed the room getting lighter. “Wow, Logan the sun is coming up!”

“We spent the night together,” he said suggestively. “How about I come over and take you out to breakfast?”

You sighed.

“It is  _so_  much better to hear you sigh rather than have you type it out,” he said, ever the smartass.

“I’m super tired. It’s like I noticed the time and got sleepy,” you chuckled.

“I guess I could just come over and nap with you,” he offered reasonably.

“Well, since your phone is set to selfie, why don’t you send me one?” you said, trying to sound flirty but to your own ears you sounded nervous.

“That depends, darlin’, do I get one back?”

You paused and said, “I did not think this through.”

“How about you send me any pic from your phone and I’ll send one right now.”

“Are you clothed?”

“Partially.”

“No dick pics?”

“Not until you ask for one.”

You held your breath for a moment, trying to work up your courage. “OK,” you blurted. “I’m putting you on speaker phone while I decide which picture of me is least hideous.”

“I just took a pic of me. Ready whenever you are.”

“You suck.”

“I do all kinds of things with my mouth,” he purred.

And you snorted. You laughed so hard you snorted.

“Oh my God. Did you just snort?” Logan exclaimed happily. “Did you?”

“NO!! I burped! NO that’s not better!! I snorted! OH MY GOD this is why I didn’t want to talk, I’m a complete imbecile uggghhhhh!” you cried, throwing yourself back onto your pillows.

Logan was laughing his ass off on the other end of the phone while you blushed and stammered. “HOW is this better?”

“It’s awesome for me!” Logan said with a laugh.

“Well, at least it isn’t in person. AND IT MAY NEVER BE IF YOU DONT QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!” you threatened in a joking manner.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, getting his laughter under control. “Lack of sleep hysteria.”

You were scrolling through your pictures and found a recent selfie you had taken before a date with the infamous cheating ex.

You attached it to a text and your finger hovered over send.

“You OK? You’re breathing heavy and I haven’t even sent my pic yet,” he joked, trying to lessen your nervousness.

“I have one.”

“If you’re not ready…”

“No. No, I need to know before I fall any further.”

“Yeah, I need you to know that, too,” he said quietly. “Because I already do.”

“Wow. You sound way more sincere when I hear your voice and you say things like that.”

“See?” he said, smile evident in his tone.

You hit send and held your breath.

“Holy shit. You are beautiful. What the hell, Y/N!”

“What? No I’m not!”

“Ah my erection says differently.”

“Logan!”

“I thought you wore glasses?”

“I wear contacts most of the time, but I wear glasses occasionally.”

Your phone buzzed and the photo of Logan arrived and you were stunned. He was absolutely the most handsome man you had ever seen. “Logan, you are gorgeous,” you whispered.

“Well, since we did this, let’s have breakfast.”

“Now?” you squeaked.

“Yeah, glasses, no makeup, messy hair, whatever.”

“Yeah that’s easy for you to say, you’re perfection with no extra effort. I really resent that, by the way. No pockets, no natural beauty…being a woman sucks.”

“I promise I will make you happy to be a woman, babe,” he said in a dirty tone of voice. “C’mon. I offered to bring you coffee like 6 hours ago, let’s go.”

“I like the nap idea better.”

“You want me to come over and nap with you?”

“No!” you laughed. “Actually yes, but I know there would be no napping.”

“C’mon, what’s your address, I’ll come and get you and we’ll have breakfast,” he coaxed. “And then I will kiss you at your door and leave. Unless you ask me in.”

“How about dinner? Get some sleep and I can be alert when I see you in person the first time?”

“Yes! Dinner is great! Chinese?”

“Yesssssss,” you said.

“OK now I need to hear it in my ear while your legs are wrapped around –”

“Logan!” you interrupted. “That is not happening tonight!”

“Oh no I know, I got carried away, I promise,” he rushed out.

“You really are incorrigible,” you laughed. “If any other man said that to me and I would hang up on him and block him.”

“So I’m special?”

“Yesssssss,” you said in a teasing voice.

“OK that was just mean!” You were laughing so he said, “Oh, gonna snort again?”

“Hey! You’re lucky you’re hot.”

“I am also lucky you’re hot,” he said in a sexy voice. “Sure you don’t want a nap buddy?”

You groaned and said, “It is not fair how perfect you are.”

“Oh I have a ton of faults. You’ll see. I’m trying to impress you right now. I’ll become an asshole and you’ll dump me.”

“Wow. That was…encouraging.”

“Yeah, I should have saved that for dinner, huh?” he said, sounding sheepish.

“Maybe even the second date. Do you actually  _want_  to go out with me?” you asked, exasperated.

“I do, I’m sorry. I’m tired and unfiltered.”

“Maybe we should wait a while to meet.”

“Shit, are you serious?” he exclaimed, pissed at himself.

“I dunno, are you going to turn into a giant asshole to get me to dump you when you get bored and stop trying to impress me?” you returned, voice dripping sarcasm.

“No! That’s not what I meant at all! I just meant… that’s how it usually happens. I don’t change that I know of, but women don’t find it cute anymore after a while,” he said, an almost desperate note to his words.

“Logan, if you make me fall in love with you, you have to be honest with me. If you want me gone, you have to tell me. Don’t act like an asshole and cheat until I leave you.”

Logan took a deep breath and said, “Is that something you think could happen?”

“Good God, you just said you’ll become an asshole and I’ll dump you! So apparently it is a thing that could happen, yeah!” you bit out rather hotly.

“No! I meant…could I make you fall in love with me?” he asked, quietly and hesitantly.

“What?” you stalled.

“Do…you think you could…fall in love with me?”

“Yeah,” you answered softly. “I do. So if you’re just trying to get me into bed, be a decent human and leave me alone.”

“I’m not. I mean, I want that, don’t get me wrong. More than before, even. I have a face to put on the fantasy and it’s wow, so fuckin’ hot. But I like you. A lot.”

There was a moment of charged silence before you said, “So…man who doesn’t believe in love, what’s your endgame, here?”

“I dunno. Maybe I want to believe,” he replied, voice barely above a whisper.

That took you by surprise. You were quiet for a moment and the said, “I’m texting you my address. Come over and watch the Blacklist with me.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“On my way. I’m gonna put on clothes.”

“OK,” you laughed. “See you in a bit.”

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

You hung up and hurried over to put on some clothes and run a brush through your hair and debated contacts, but with no sleep your eyes were dry and you didn’t need to have Logan think you were winking at him all day.

_Y: I have like no food. Wanna grab some doughnuts or bagels or something?_

_L: We can go out to breakfast before Blacklist?_

_Y: That works. Guess I better put on a bra._

_L: Not on my account, darlin’_ 😉

_Y: Haha. Have you left yet?_

_L: Yeah, I should be there in about 10_

You called him. When he answered you said, “Don’t text and drive, Logan!”

“It starts already??” he said with a laugh.

“What does?” you asked, leaning close to the mirror to put on mascara.

“The nagging. ‘Don’t text and drive, Logan! Don’t drink until you pass out, Logan! Don’t shave with a chainsaw, Logan!’”

“Oh, please. You clearly don’t shave.”

“I do sometimes. What are you doing? It’s almost like you’re not paying complete attention to me.”

“Putting on makeup. Where we going for breakfast?”

“I wanna watch that.”

“Really?” you said, surprised. “I would think you would have seen it with at least some of the owners of the breasts in your mental hall of fame.”

“Nice call back.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m coming up.”

“I can come down.”

“No way. Picking you up at the door,” he said like it was a very important detail. “Not screwing up the first date.”

“Oh wow we’re going on a date.”

Just then you heard a knock.

“Hey, gotta go. Someone’s at the door.”

Logan laughed and disconnected.

You went and took a deep breath and opened the door.

And there was a tall, gorgeous man waiting on the other side, looking as nervous as you felt.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi,” you whispered, a little awestruck that he was standing in front of you.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” you answered shyly. “A week ago we didn’t know each other. That’s kinda weird, isn’t it?”

“Maybe a little. You ready to go?” he asked, not trying to come inside.

“Oh, let me grab my jacket,” you said.

As you turned away, Logan gently grabbed your wrist and pulled you over in front of him, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. “I had to do that, sorry,” he whispered.

“Mmm there is no apology necessary. Unless you don’t do it again,” you said impishly, sneaking your arms up around his neck to give him another kiss before bouncing away. “Lemme grab my jacket. Starving!”

“OK,” Logan said, a little shook. He felt more in those two short kisses than he had in entire relationships.

* * *

You reached across the table to steal a bite of Logan’s pancakes for the third time when he said, “If you wanted pancakes why didn’t you order pancakes?”

“Because I didn’t until I saw yours!” you said, zero fucks given. “You can have some of my omelette.”

“I don’t want your omelette, I want my pancakes.”

“Territorial much? Geez. Selfish,” you said with a saucy wink. “Better go get some snacks on the way home so we don’t have to share food.”

He stuck his tongue out at you, earning a bright smile.

Logan was a little dazed. This beautiful woman was eating his food and mouthing off to him, completely not caring who he was. Or rather, who his family was. You just liked…him. He couldn’t remember this happening before. Ever.

The server came over to warm up your coffee. You ate here fairly frequently and always sat in her section, so when she walked away she nodded her head at him and gave you a thumbs up, making you smile into your coffee.

Logan looked behind himself at her retreating figure, wondering what that was about. “You flirting with the waitress right in front of me?”

“Ha! No, she was giving me the thumbs up coz you’re hot. You did not lie,” you said with a wink.

“You did! You made it seem like you were Quasimodo’s twin sister.”

You giggled and said, “Compared to you I practically am. You won the genetic lottery, chief.”

Logan reached across the table and held your hand gently. “Y/N, I think you’re beautiful, but I won a way better lottery the day you sent that first text.”

You blushed and looked down, then stood up and went around to sit next to Logan and hugged him. He held you hostage when you started to pull back and kissed you briefly, eyes blazing. You snuck your hand over to his fork and stole another bite of his pancakes and laughed, then kissed him again.

* * *

You stopped at a market and grabbed sandwiches, sodas, beer and junk food to last the day in front of the TV as you planned to binge The Blacklist.

As you came back to your apartment and put the drinks and snacks in the kitchen, you said, “You know I’m going to fall asleep on you, right?”

“Like, literally on me? I’m totally OK with that, darlin’,” he said with a smirk.

“I dunno. We’ll see if you’re cozy. But watch out, I might get handsy,” you said with a wink over your shoulder as you set drinks down on your coffee table, refusing to let him get the last word.

“I promise that will not be a problem,” he said, grabbing you and pulling you into his lap for a quick squeeze before he sat you down next to him, not wanting to creep you out with too much touching.

Before long, you were yawning and had Logan lie down so you could as well. He lay on his back and you wedged yourself between him and the back of the couch on your side with your head on his shoulder and were asleep in minutes.

Logan kept watching the Blacklist for a while but was soon distracted by your snuggling into him, your leg thrown across his and your hand had somehow worked its way under his shirt and into his chest hair. He stroked your hair and kissed your forehead, honored and a bit amazed that you trusted him enough to fall asleep on him like this.

It wasn’t long before your snuggling and his lack of sleep caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep next to you.

* * *

You became aware slowly, first recognizing that you were not in your bed and your pillow was breathing. You opened your eyes and found Logan sleeping next to you. Under you, really. Well, you  _had_ threatened as much. He really was handsome. He had a very faint scar on his left cheek and some adorable freckles. The one on his upper lip made you want to kiss him.

You noticed that your hand was in his shirt, after you dragged your eyes away from his face. You tried to slide it out, embarrassed, but felt his hand stop it.

“I like it there,” he said in an adorable sleepy voice.

“I like you here,” you said, pecking his nose, “but where are my glasses?”

“Oh, I put them on the table when you fell asleep,” he said, letting go of your hand to get them for you.

“Thank you, Caesar.”

“Ugghh, just woke up, don’t tease,” he groaned.

“Sorry,” you said, kissing him gently on the lips. “Your arm is probably dead and Netflix is judging us. Shall I crawl off you?”

“Ahh no, how about I get up first?” he said, worried you would feel the effect of your royal nickname on his body. What started out as a joke had apparently turned into a royalty kink. Huh.

“OK but dibs on the potty!” you said in a mature fashion as you scampered around him when he sat up.

Logan sat still and got his lust under control. You had no idea how much he wanted to roll onto you and just seduce you with every part of his being. But…you napped on him. That took  _trust._ He didn’t want to do anything to compromise that.

But goddamn he wanted you.

* * *

It wasn’t quite noon when you woke up from your nap and you started watching from where Logan left off. You started out with your legs in his lap for an episode and a half, then he lay down with his head in your lap. You played with his hair for an hour or so, occasionally playing with his nose or beard.

You were so unbelievably comfortable together that no one would ever look at you and see a couple who had met that day. It seemed like the week of texting and night of talking had given you a deeper connection than a typical new couple. Except you really didn’t know if you were a couple.

It was almost four and you said, “Are we going out tonight? We could just order pizza and stay in if you want.”

“I am pretty comfy here. But if you want to go out I can go home and shower and change.”

You leaned down and kissed him, licking his lip a little bit. “Let’s stay in.”

“You sure? I didn’t bring my tuxedo.”

“Do you have to have your tux to spend time with me?”

“No. That was my way of saying that I don’t need it unless you do.”

“OK the tuxedo symbolism has run its course. You want to be with me but you’re cool with not having sex?”

Logan laughed and pulled you down for another kiss before saying, “I want to spend time with you and I don’t need sex. Yet. But I’m not gonna lie, I want you. I am fascinated by you, wild about you and I think you’re gorgeous and I want to make love to you, but I will not pressure you for it. Ever.”

“So if and whenever I’m ready…?”

“I am so ready,” he said with a wink. “Have we decided if we’re going out or staying in?”

“Too tired to go out, let’s stay in. Though I need a shower.”

“Want me to wash your back?” he said with eyebrows wiggling.

“Predictable.”

“Wounded.”

You rolled your eyes and got up, evading his hands trying to pull you into his lap with a giggle. One connected with your backside in a bit of a slap, causing you to yelp. “Hey! I thought I was supposed to spank you!”

“Any excuse to get my hands on your ass or yours on mine is welcome, darlin’.”

Your cheeks flooded with color as you thought about that series of texts and your description of how you would like to get your hands on his sweet ass. As you looked into his eyes, you knew he was remembering the same exchange; they practically glowed with desire.

“Go get in the shower, Y/N. I’m going to go home and get cleaned up and change clothes. Shoot me a text to let me know if you want to go out or if I should grab a pizza when I come back,OK?” he said as he practically ran for the door.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

It was about a half hour later when you got out of the shower. You were awake enough that you could go out for dinner and thought that after Logan’s awkward exit perhaps a restaurant would be better than being alone in your apartment.

  _Y: Logan?_

_L: Yes?_

_Y: Do you want to go out or stay in?_

_L: Let me see if I can get reservations where I want to take you. OK?_

_Y: OK_ 😙

You went to look in your closet for something to wear, assuming reservations meant a nice place.

  _L: I got reservations for 8 at Wu’s. Pick you up about 7:15?_

_Y: Perfect._ 🤗

_L:_ 😉

You took extra care with your hair and makeup, wanting to look nice even though Logan had seen you drooling on his shoulder a few hours before. It would be nice if you could replace that mental image with something a little more attractive.

You were ready when he arrived a few minutes early. You couldn’t believe that he could be more handsome than he was already, but the man could wear a suit. Goddamn. You let him in after you gawked at him for a moment.

Logan kissed you gently. “You look amazing,” he said with a smile.

“You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. I cannot believe you’re real, to be honest.”

He smiled, almost shyly. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, just need to grab my bag,” you said. “No pockets.”

Logan groaned before he chuckled, then helped you put on your jacket.

He walked you to the car, opened the door for you and snuck another kiss. When he got out on the street, he reached over to hold your hand.

“I haven’t been to this restaurant before. I’m excited. But then you could take me to a McDonald’s and I’d be thrilled,” you said with a chuckle. “Or are you more of a Burger King kind of sovereign?”

“Actually, when I hit a drive thru there’s usually a burrito involved.”

“Really? Next time we eat together we’ll have burritos.”

“Nah, they’re no good for breakfast.”

“We’re having breakfast, huh?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean…” he blurted, glancing over at you.

“I know, sweetie,” you said, kissing his hand quickly. “I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Which I should probably not say. But oh well, I guess you’ve figured out that I was way smoother by text already.”

“Yeah, me too. I can usually do smooth but I just don’t want to play games with you.”

“Thanks,” you said with a little squeeze to his hand. “So how’s this breakfast plan supposed to work?”

“Well, either I sleep at your apartment or mine and if I go home I pick you up in the morning, then hopefully we spend the day together. And by sleep, I mean sleep. I just didn’t know if you wanted to continue the Blacklist marathon.”

“Does that mean you want to continue the Blacklist marathon, Caesar?”

“Yes, that is what that means. But we’re both tired and I didn’t know how you’d feel about it so I grabbed an overnight bag if you want to, but if you don’t I’ll pick you up in the morning. If you want to.”

“We should watch more Blacklist and have a sleepover,” you said with great certainty.

Logan pulled up in front of a valet stand then and hopped out, coming around to get you and walk you inside. The restaurant was beautifully decorated, you were in love with the artwork and furnishings.

You were seated right away even though you were early. Logan ordered a Chinese beer that you had never tried so you got one, too. Then you ordered dumplings and tried a beef dish while Logan got his tried and true Kung Pao chicken.

Which you had to sample.

“Are you always going to eat my food?” he asked with a smile.

“Only if it continues to look delicious. You’re welcome to try mine.”

“I feel like this should have been disclosed before we went out,” he said, taking a drink from his beer.

And you got distracted watching his lips on the glass and his throat as he swallowed. Which he of course noticed, if his shit-eating grin was any indication.

“You’re hot,” you said with a shrug, stealing another bite of his chicken.

He somehow managed to laugh at your statement, scowl at your theft and continue to look hot. The man was gifted.

* * *

Logan walked you to your door, overnight bag slung over his shoulder, other arm around you. When you got there, he said, “So I had a great time tonight…”

“You’re carrying an overnight bag, Caesar, I think you know you’re coming in,” you said sarcastically as you unlocked your door and punched in the alarm code.

“Yeah but I wanted a kiss,” he pouted as he followed you in the door.

“You don’t have to make up a reason to kiss me, Logan,” you said, leaning against him and looping your arms around his neck.

“Good to know,” he said as he dipped his lips to yours, dropping his bag on the floor so he could use one hand to hold you close and the other to smooth his fingers over your hair.

“Damn,” you said when he pulled away, eyes still closed. “You could become an addiction. I may need a twelve step program for you.”

“No, I will keep you supplied with kisses and whatever else you want from me,” he said with a wink. “Go change your clothes so we can watch Blacklist.”

“OK,” you said as you gave him another quick kiss on his lips then his nose.

You walked down the hallway to your bedroom and Logan watched your hips sway in your high heels as he went to the bathroom to change into gym shorts and a t-shirt. He could not believe he was stupid enough to suggest sleeping over when it might actually kill him not to have sex with you.

It turned out to be much the same as the morning. You got settled on the couch together and fell asleep on him within the first episode. Logan pulled you close and rubbed your back, then smiled when your hand slipped under his shirt again. Apparently you liked his chest hair.

When the episode ended, he turned the TV off, realizing he was also too sleepy for a marathon. He said your name quietly a couple times and you didn’t stir, so he picked you up and carried you to your bed, then went and brushed his teeth and put your phones on chargers, checked the locks and stripped down to his boxer briefs and a t-shirt and crawled into bed with you.

You immediately snuggled into him. It was the most endearing thing to him. Then again, aside from your repeated food thefts, he found pretty much everything about you to be endearing. Hell, he even liked it when you stole his food, who was he kidding?

He drifted off to sleep much as he had this entire week, but instead of you being on his mind, you were cuddled up next to him.

* * *

Logan woke up in an unfamiliar bed, which honestly had happened to him a lot. Like, a lot. Not as many times as he had snuck out, but yeah. A lot.

As soon as he saw who he woke up with, though, he felt instant peace. This was real. You may not know it yet, but you were well on your way to making him believe in love.

Of course, you hadn’t even discussed being in a relationship yet, but he was guessing that you didn’t bring home random guys and sleep with your hand inside their shirts often. You might be on board with a relationship soon.

Of course there was a lot you needed to learn about each other, but the big stuff was out of the way.

The last trip to Westworld and William’s subsequent division of the company into separate entities, taking the entertainment division and Westworld as his own, that had hurt. The trip had proven to him that William was completely fucking crazy and yet Juliet had still married him.

Logan had taken over the finance division of the corporation, and it had been growing under his guidance, but the loss of the entertainment division still burned his ass good. Seeing William at family gatherings also rubbed salt in the wounds. But, he no longer had any desire to go to the parks and fuck and kill his way through on horseback anymore.

Perhaps he had been waiting for you?

He tickled your nose a little and you made an adorable scrunchy face. He did it again and you said, “Logan, help,” completely asleep. He did it one last time and you pulled your hand out of his t-shirt to swat at your own nose, waking yourself up in the process and causing Logan to laugh at your indignant expression.

“Why are you happy? Have I not explained the rules about being a morning person around me?”

“I believe you said I should let you sleep as late as you want, give you offerings of coffee and preferably a round baked good and not talk to you until after all of that is complete.”

“And what did you do?”

“I tickled your nose until you asked me to help you. It was pretty goddamn adorable.”

“The man who is frisky in the morning better figure out a more pleasant way to wake me up or you may never get morning sex again.”

“Does that mean you’re the only person I can have sex with now?” he laughed.

That got your attention. “I didn’t mean…you can…we…I mean we haven’t even talked about…I could see other people if you want me to…” you babbled.

“Nope. I think we should try just us.”

“Oh so you were just having fun with my low functioning morning brain.”

“Yes,” he said as he kissed your nose, then your neck just below your ear and murmured, “and babe, I have some very pleasant ways to wake you up in mind.”

“Well, do that tomorrow,” you said breathlessly.

“I’m staying again tonight?”

“Oh! God it felt so natural I was just like, ‘This is how it is now. I sleep on Logan and he annoys me with cheer in the morning.”

“Well, my place is bigger, if we move in together we might want to consider that.”

“Yeah, good thinking,” you said as your eyes drifted shut and you snuggled up to Logan again.

Logan let you go back to sleep but slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom and then check out the coffee possibilities. A little while later he felt arms around his waist and soft breasts pressed into his back. He turned around in your arms and kissed you, deep and hot.

“I thought you had a special way to wake me up. Smelling coffee is not innovative.”

“No, my method involves my tongue and your –”

You put your hand over his mouth. “Maybe stick with coffee for a little while longer.”

“Damn.”

“Also, I have a similar method.”

“Any time you want. I’ll fall asleep right now.”

“Oh that’s right, you’re a frisky emperor in the morning, right?” You said in a breathy voice.

Logan cleared his throat. “Yeah, yes I am.”

You took a step closer and said, “So it wouldn’t take much at all for you to get umm ready?”

“Ready?”

You leaned against his chest and whispered, “Hard,” in his ear, then licked his lobe, causing him to gently shiver and his cock to press against your stomach.

Logan was frozen in place. He was afraid if he moved you’d snap out of whatever spell it was that had made you take leave of your senses. When your hands went under the edge of his t-shirt and pushed up and then your lips started following the trail of exposed skin, he started to believe something really amazing was about to happen.

No, his phone absolutely did not just ring. No. Because you were pretty close to the waistband of his underwear with your fingers.

The phone was behind him on the counter he was leaning against. He had been checking his email waiting for the coffee to brew when you snuck your arms around his waist. Now his phone had interrupted your lips on his chest and you were looking up at him with wide eyes and a red face.

He turned and grabbed his phone, saw it was his sister and answered with a grumpy, “Hey, Jules.”

“What? Are you OK? Is the baby OK? Hey of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Is your sister OK?” you asked, taking his hand.

“I gotta go,” he said, pushing away from the counter and heading back to the bedroom to throw on some clothes. “My sister and niece were in an accident.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah, of course,” you said, lacing your fingers with his. “I’ll get dressed real quick.”

Logan held on to your hand as you started to get dressed, pulled you close and kissed you. “We can continue that absolutely any time you want to, by the way.”

“I got a little carried away,” you whispered, embarrassed.

“You can carry me away with you any time you want,” he said with a squeeze.

“As you wish, Highness,” you said with a quick feel of his backside. “You really do have a sweet ass, by the way.”

“Go, you’re gonna get me hard again.”

“Sorry,” you said, dropping your hands and going to your dresser to grab clean clothes. You looked over your shoulder to say you would get dressed in the bathroom and were blessed with his bare bottom for a brief second before he pulled his underwear up. “Damn, babe. You do have a sweet ass.”

He looked over his shoulder at you and said, “Why thank you.”

“Alas, I’m not an exhibitionist, so I’ll get dressed in the bathroom,” you said with a laugh as you left the room.

“Alas, indeed,” you heard him murmur.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

You arrived at the hospital and let Logan go back to see his sister while you sat in the waiting area. You pulled out your phone and answered a few texts. Stella had been all over you about Logan and she needed an update. You told her you had met him and he was amazing and that you could have lunch to catch up this week.

As you were answering a text from another friend, Logan sent you one asking you to come back, so you hopped up and hurried back. When you peeked in the room, Logan smiled and waved you in. He already looked more relaxed, so you smiled back.

“Y/N, this is my sister Juliet,” he introduced you.

You walked over to the bed and said, “Sorry to be meeting under these circumstances, but Logan talks about you a lot.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Juliet said, but her smile was pinched with pain.

“The baby is fine, but Juliet needs us to watch her until her nanny gets back. She went out of town for the weekend but is driving back early.”

“Of course!” you said. “Was it a car accident?”

“Yes,” Juliet answered.

“Then she’ll need a new car seat. Logan, wanna give me your keys and I’ll go get one and get it installed?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, digging the keys out of his pocket.

“Do you know what model she had before off the top of your head?” you asked Juliet.

“Diono Radian.”

“Is she rear or forward facing? And how much does she weigh?”

Juliet gave you the pertinent information and you kissed Logan and left to go shopping.

Juliet and Logan both looked at the door for a minute after you were gone.

“Well she’s something. Not your usual type,” Juliet said. “An improvement.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m crazy about her. It’s kind of terrifying.”

“How long have you been seeing her?” she asked.

Logan proceeded to give Juliet the condensed version, watching her face for disapproval or something negative.

“Obviously be careful, but she seems genuine.”

Just then the nurse came in with Logan’s niece and she held her arms out for him, then he sat her down gently next to Juliet so she could cuddle her mama. When she started getting rambunctious, he took her back and put her on his shoulders. He kept her busy until you returned.

When you looked in the room, your ovaries spasmed watching Logan with the toddler.

“Spin me, Unca Wo!” she giggled, holding on to his hair as he jumped around, making silly horse sounds.

Juliet saw you in the doorway looking at Logan and could see from your expression that you were as far gone as her brother. She smiled at you when you looked over at her and you blushed at having been caught looking at Logan like you were a star-struck teenager.

“Hi,” you said, and Logan saw you were back and gave you a big smile.

“Hey,” he said, stepping over to you and leaning in for a kiss. “This little monster is Princess Emily. Em, this is Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Emily,” you said with a wave. “Do you like kitties? I found this one that needs a new home.”

Emily gasped and held out her hands for the stuffed kitten you brought her. You had some coloring books and invisible markers in the car, as well as a tiny tea set.

“What do you say, Em?” her mother directed.

“Thantu.”

“You are most welcome,” you said with a smile.

Logan sat Emily down in a chair with her kitten and put his arm around you. You had one eye on Em so she wouldn’t get down on the floor. Hospitals bred germs and you were paranoid about babies eating plague when they had to be in one.

“Should we get going?” Logan asked Juliet.

“I guess,” she said reluctantly. She didn’t look thrilled about being alone but knew Em needed to get out of the hospital since she had been checked over and given a clean bill of health.

“We could divide and conquer,” you said. “One of us stays here and the other takes Em home?”

Logan looked at Juliet and saw a moment of hope in her eyes. “Sure. Who goes and who stays?”

“I should probably stay here, Emily doesn’t know me.”

“True. Jules?”

“You don’t need to,” she said, but she liked the idea of being able to interrogate you with Logan gone.

“It’s settled,” you said with a smile. “Do you want me to come down to adjust the car seat or have you done it before?”

“Come down?”

“OK. I’ll be back in a bit, Juliet. I’m a little anal about car seat safety.”

“OK. Thank you!”

Logan went over to kiss Juliet goodbye and let her say goodbye to Emily and promised to return as soon as the nanny arrived.

Juliet whispered, “Marry her,” and Logan smiled. He took Juliet’s keys and said, “Wanna go for a ride, Monkey?”

“OK,” Emily answered, holding up her arms for her obviously adoring uncle.

“Be right back,” you said to Juliet.

* * *

Logan had his niece in one arm and your hand in his other. He was worried about Juliet, but he was in awe of the way you stepped up.

“Y/N?” he said, watching you play peek-a-boo with Emily as you descended in the elevator.

You looked at him with a smile, eyebrows raised in a hmmm? expression.

“Thanks.”

“Course,” you said as if it was a foregone conclusion.

The elevator opened and you walked out to the parking garage together. You got Emily buckled in and showed Logan where the clips needed to be on her chest and then the bag of toys you got her in case she needed to be distracted.

Logan pulled you in for a hug and a kiss. “You’re amazing. I would have been at a loss this afternoon. And now you’re sitting with my sister…thank you. I’m going to take you out and spoil you rotten.”

“Ah no problem, Caesar. I can ask her all kinds of questions about you without you around to defend yourself. That’s payment enough,” you said with a wink.

“Shit. I did not think this through,” he said with a frown.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” you said with a hand on his cheek. “I don’t think there’s much she could say that would change my mind about you.”

“Promise?”

“Yup.”

He turned his head to kiss your palm, then kissed you one last time and got in the car with Emily. You tapped on the window and dug in your purse. “Here’s your charger, I grabbed it from my place.”

“Thanks,” he said with a smile.

“Bye.” You snuck one more peck on his lips.

“Bye.“

* * *

You got back inside and tapped on the door. Juliet said, “Come in,” and you went in and plopped your purse down in the chair next to the bed.

“They’re headed to your place and Emily is all buckled in. Logan is worried about you.”

“It’s just a concussion,” she said. “Though I may wind up needing surgery on my ankle.”

“Do you need anything now?”

“No, thanks. I just appreciate you staying. I can interrogate you now.”

You laughed. “I told Logan I was going to ask for stories about him without him here to defend himself.”

“Was he worried?”

“Yes!”

“He should be, I know all the best ones.”

“Ask away.”

“What are your intentions toward my brother, young lady?” she said with a smile.

“Honestly? I’ve only known him for a week, and only met him in person yesterday. And I’m completely crazy about him. Like…I feel like a teenage girl who sees Harry Styles whenever he’s near me.”

“Wow. Harry Styles. That’s pretty serious.”

“Right? He’s just…so funny and smart and sweet. He totally cheered me up after I found out my dick ex was cheating.”

“Whoa, wait. Are you rebounding?”

“No, actually. I was with that douche for all the wrong reasons. My mom approved.”

“Ah, parental approval. Been there. Will she like Logan?”

“Y’know, I absolutely do not give a shit? And that tells me that he’s got me. And it’s scary.”

“Why?”

“Look at him! He’s gorgeous. He could get any girl. Probably has.”

“Yeah, he’s ah…gotten around,” she said cautiously. “But he has such a good heart. And I don’t know that he has really shown it to any of them. So that kind of tells me you aren’t one of them. Y’know?”

“Sorry, you don’t need to be holding my hand when you’re in pain. Interrogate me.”

Juliet proceeded to ask you questions about your family and friends and exes. She wanted to know how you knew so much about car seats and kids and you told her you au paired your way through college and had nieces and nephews.

You got a text from Logan, asking about Juliet and telling you to let her know Emily was fine, they were watching Moana together.

“I am picturing Logan watching Moana right now and I am melting,” you said with a sigh.

“Yeahhh you got it bad,” Juliet said.

“I know.”

“Be kind to him. He deserves it and hasn’t often had it.”

“He said something that kinda scared me, I almost didn’t meet him.”

“What did he say?” she asked softly.

“Something like he seems perfect now but he’ll stop trying to impress me and I’ll think he’s an asshole and dump him.”

Juliet thought about it for a while, then said, “Most of the women he’s been with, if not all of them, were with him for the flash. He has a persona, for lack of a better word. He probably did stop trying to impress the women that were with him for that.”

“So when they found out he’s a video game playing semi-nerd that doesn’t do flash 24/7 they lose interest?”

“Yes.”

“Flash is exhausting. I just wanna fall asleep on him while he watches TV.”

“Please marry my brother?” Juliet said with a laugh.

“Are you in the business of arranging marriages for Logan?” you laughed back.

“No, but I’m thinking maybe I’ll try it.”

You shook your head and said, “I know you’re kidding and I do appreciate the sentiment, but Logan and I need to get wherever we’re going together. I don’t want him ever having any regrets, however we go.”

“That is best with Logan. He digs in his heels when anyone tries to tell him what to do,” she said with a rueful chuckle.

The nurse came in then and you excused yourself to go call Logan.

“Hey babe,” he answered.

“Hi, Logan,” you said with a smile.

“What’s up? Everything ok?”

“Yeah the nurse just came in and we’ve been talking  _about_  you so much I wanted to talk  _to_  you.”

“Ah, so you miss me?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

“How’s baby duty?”

“She pooped.”

“You’ll have that, Sire,” you laughed.

“I feel like I should have a servant to deal with it. Being royal hasn’t gotten me much so far.”

“Got you me.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, no. Just being you did that.”

“You’re gonna make me conceited.”

“Ha you already are. It’s justified, though. So hot that steam rises around you when it rains?”

“Yeah. But did I lie?” he joked.

“You did not, babe. You had me at oven mitts.”

“You had me at Caesar.”

“We are weird.”

“That we are, Y/N. I texted my assistant and told her to reschedule my next couple days so I can help Juliet out since her  _spouse_  is out of town.”

“I’ll let her know.”

“OK,” he said softly. “Has Jules ah been filling your ears with stories?”

“Lil bit. She offered me fourteen goats to take you off her hands,” you joked.

“Bullshit, I’m worth at least twenty goats and a camel.”

You laughed at his silliness. “Juliet said Nina should be there soon. Don’t you go groping the hot nanny or I’ll kick your ass,” you threatened.

“Nina is like 19, Y/N.”

You laughed humorlessly. “So was I. I was constantly fighting off creepy males.”

“Well, that fucking pisses me off.”

“Long time ago, hon. Don’t worry about it. And watch your language in front of the baby!”

“Yeah. Conversation for later. Text me and let me know if Juliet needs anything or you want me to bring you food.”

“Fooooood!!”

Logan laughed. “What do you want?”

“I dunno where they live so just text me where you’re going between there and here and I’ll let you know.”

“OK. I really appreciate today.”

“See you in a bit.”

“Bye.”


	10. Chapter 10

Juliet had you text Logan a few things to get for Juliet when he came up and  you picked pizza since it would be least messy to eat. You hadn’t had breakfast or lunch and even hospital food was starting to sound good.

When Logan arrived bearing pizza, you were actually as happy to see the food as you were to see him. He sweet talked the nurse into getting some paper plates from the break room, which she was very happy to provide, of course. Juliet chuckled at you and you said, “What?” You hadn’t even realized that you were glaring at the nurse who was flirting with Logan.

Logan pulled a chair up next to yours. After you each got a slice of pizza, you reached over and stole a pepperoni off his piece.

He made a disgusted sound. “Really, Y/N?”

You shrugged. “Your food tastes better than mine.”

Juliet snickered at her brother’s eye roll. It was just so obvious that he was falling for you. “Are you sure you’ve only been together a week? You act like an old married couple.”

“He acts like a crotchety old man, at least,” you said before making a kissy face at him.

“You keep stealing my food.”

“Honestly, did your parents make you two fight for the right to eat dinner?” you asked Juliet with a twinkle in your eye.

“He’s always been greedy,” she lamented.

Logan leaned in close and whispered, “You’re not the only one who can give out spankings, darlin’.”

You inhaled some cheese and he patted you on the back as you coughed. Then you drank some soda before you leaned over and whispered, “Do you also kneel?”

He grinned and nodded.

“OK, you two, you’re not alone in this room and I do not want to watch this disgusting flirting.”

You and Logan laughed and finished your pizza.

* * *

You stayed and kept the siblings company for a few more hours, but evening was approaching and you had some things to do for work the next day. Logan offered to drive you home since you had ridden to the hospital together. Juliet was napping so he figured she wouldn’t miss him for a little while.

You held hands on the drive and then he walked you to your apartment. He grabbed his things since he would probably stay at the hospital, but if he did leave it would be late. When he left, he kissed you sweetly and then not-so-sweetly, promising to text later.

* * *

The following week went much as the one before had. Logan was staying with Juliet at the hospital, then when she got discharged he helped her get settled and spent time with her until her husband got home from his trip, which apparently couldn’t be cut short merely because his wife had been in a car accident with their daughter.

You popped into the hospital to see her on your lunch one day and after work another, but barely got to hug and kiss Logan when he walked you to your car.

You had to attend a couple of book signings to hold authors’ hands and a cocktail reception that you would have loved to have had Logan along for, but you didn’t even tell him about it until you got home because he had enough on his mind.

Once William returned, Logan had to play catch-up at work so the rest of the week went by without seeing him.

And you missed him, which seemed silly as he hadn’t been part of your life for very long. Yet it was true, and he told you he missed you as well.

Friday afternoon, your boss called you into his office. When you arrived, there was one of the most important authors your company published. You had attended a book signing for him during the week when your boss had asked you to cover for a sick co-worker. You said hello to both of them as you took the proffered chair.

“Y/N, I was wondering if you could help us out,” he began.

“I’ll certainly try, Mr. Ronson.”

“Call me Brad,” he said with a friendly smile. “You know Derek?”

“Of course, we met this week. How are you, Mr. Lasko?”

“I’m great, thanks.”

“We were wondering if you’d be available to travel for a few days with Derek for a short tour. Just more of what you did at the book signing, really. Right, Derek?”

“Yes, I’d really appreciate it. Book tours can be exhausting, but I usually wind up writing too. Meeting my readers really energizes me.”

“I’ve actually never been on a book tour,” you began hesitantly. “I’m not sure I would know everything that I need to cover for you.”

“Y/N, you know that we don’t send that many authors on book tours anymore, and even fewer get to have someone travel with them. So, Derek will be happy to have you along. He understands that he’s one of our elite authors and gets special treatment, so of course you haven’t had the opportunity to tour before.”

“Absolutely, Y/N. We’ll figure it all out together,” he reassured you.

Two weeks ago this would have been a thrilling opportunity. Now all you could think of was how much you’d miss Logan. “How long would we be gone?”

“Two weeks, starting tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” you squeaked.

“I know it’s short notice, Y/N, but this is such a great chance for you to work closely with an author,” your boss cajoled.

You set a confident smile on your face. “Right. Of course, I’m in.”

“Great!” Derek practically cheered. “Let’s have dinner tonight to make plans.”

“Ah, no if I’m going to be gone for two weeks I’ll need to tie up some loose ends tonight.” And explain to Logan that I’ll be traveling with a handsome, famous author for two weeks, stressing and possibly losing a new relationship. No big deal.

* * *

You left work early since you had so much to do before you left in the morning. Mr. Ronson’s administrative assistant was making your travel arrangements and then sending you the itinerary.

You went home and started a load of laundry and then texted Logan.

_Y: Hey_

_L: Hey! How’s your day going?_

_Y: Something interesting happened, actually._

_L: Yeah?_

_Y: Yeah. One of the authors I organized a signing for this week requested I help out with his book tour since my co-worker is still sick. He usually handles him._

_L: That is interesting._

_Y: I leave tomorrow._

_L: Oh wow_

_L: For how long?_

_Y: Two weeks_

_L: Oh wow_

_L: Who’s the author?_

_Y: Derek Lasko_

You waited the while he did the inevitable web search.

_L: He’s pretty famous. And young. And good looking._

_Y: It’s work_

_L: I know that_

_Y: OK_

_L: OK_

You could tell that he was pissy, but he knew he shouldn’t be pissy so he was just not going to talk.

_Y: OK well lots to do and you seem busy_

_L: OK_

_Y: Sigh_

_L: Don’t sigh at me, Y/N._

You sighed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Logan was pissy, but he knew he shouldn’t be because this was your career and he should support you.

But he didn’t want to miss you for another two weeks like he had this week.

“Marjorie?” he bellowed, waiting for his assistant to appear.

She peeked in with a look that said she wasn’t a dog, but what?

He smiled in chagrin at the woman who was far more like his mother than his actual mother. “Sorry, I know you’re not a dog and we have a communication system that does not involve me yelling your name. But I’m gonna head out for the day. I’ll be available by phone if I’m needed and I’ll probably be in this weekend. Thank you.”

She smiled at Logan’s apology and said, “Let me know if you need help over the weekend. I don’t have any plans.”

“Thanks. I’m going to go spend time with Y/N. She has to go out of town for business and I just shoved my foot in my mouth so I want to go kiss up so she doesn’t find someone better while she travels.”

Marjorie winked. “Nonsense, she’s crazy about you.”

“You haven’t even met her!”

“Who wouldn’t be?”

* * *

You had changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt, hair a mess and clothes all over your living room. Music was blaring from your TV in an attempt to improve your mood, but all you could think about was how much you didn’t want to go on this trip.

There was a knock at your door and you went over and looked out the peephole and saw Logan. You opened the door and grabbed his hand to pull him in.

Logan laughed and pulled you close, kissing you and just enjoying feeling you. “Babe, why did we barely see each other all week?” he groaned.

“I dunno, we may be stupid,” you moaned as he kissed your neck. “Oh my God, you look, smell, taste, feel and sound sooooooo good, Caesar. Missed you.”

“I’m sorry I was kind of a dick.”

“You don’t need to worry about him. He’s a troll next to you.”

Logan smiled a bit. “That obvious?”

“Lil bit.” You still had your arms around his neck, fingers twining through his hair. “Have I told you how gorgeous you are lately?”

“Have I told you how beautiful you are and how crazy I am about you?”

“No, you haven’t,” you teased. “But I’ve been gathering resources to get my goat money together.”

“Don’t forget the camel.”

“You’re worth two camels, Logan.”

“Wow,” he said as he kissed your neck again. “Two camels. That’s impressive.”

“I’ve been assured you’re hung like one and seeing your junk will restore my faith in mankind,” you whispered with your head tipped to give him better access.

Logan growled. “Any time you want your faith restored, Y/N. Just let me know.”

You pulled away with a shuddering breath. “Come sit down. Can you stay long?”

“Til you leave.”

“Really?” you squeaked happily.

“Yeah. I decided seeing you was more important than work. I’ll catch up while you’re gone.”

You threw your arms around his neck and squeezed him. “Logan!!! Thank you, Caesar!”

He picked you up and carried you over to the sofa and sat down with you in his lap. You snuggled into his chest, head on his shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Logan kissed the top of your head. “Me too.”

“Blacklist?”

“Sure.”

* * *

You watched a couple episodes. After a while you zoned out having seen the episode. You poked at his ear, tweaked his nose and twirled his hair into curly-qs.

“What does sex mean to you?” you asked as you stroked his beard.

“Ummm wow. I dunno. It’s never really meant anything to me, to be honest. Fun, feels good,” he said with a bit of a shrug. “What does it mean to you?”

“I’m trying to figure it out, actually. Dr. Dirtbag kind of made me rethink things. I’m supposed to hold my body back and only give it to someone when he’s proven he’s devoted to me, preferably going to marry me. But, that’s all old-fashioned societal restraints. Why can’t I just have sex with a man I find attractive without feeling like a dirty slut? And why can men get laid whenever they want and it’s cool, but a woman does and she’s a skank?”

“I dunno. It isn’t fair.”

“So, if I really like a guy and I want him to like me, I withhold sex. That’s so ass backwards. Women who want to fall in love and be in a monogamous relationship have to deny themselves physical pleasure to ensure the man they care for thinks she isn’t a whore.”

“Never thought about it that way,” he said speculatively.

“Aside from a few drunken one night stands in college, I’ve only ever had sex with three guys I was in relationships with.”

“Damn,” he said under his breath. “You said you knew it wasn’t going to last with Dr Cheater. Why’d you have sex with him?”

You thought about it for a moment and said, “When we started having sex he said he loved me and I thought…maybe I could love him. I was committed, but now I know it was for the wrong reason.”

“Coz your mom wanted a doctor for a son in law?”

“Maybe partially. That’s pretty sad, huh?” you said, absently running your fingers through his hair.

“Nah. I think it’s natural to try to please our parents,” he said, grabbing one of your hands and kissing it.

“So women are trained that if they have sex for pleasure it’s slutty. And to be honest, the guys I’ve slept with have not rocked my world, especially the flings. If we wait until we’re ‘in love,’ it’s supposed to make the sex more pleasurable for the woman and make the man value your intimacy more because he had to work for it.”

“Sounds about right.”

“That’s how men feel?”

“I don’t, but then I haven’t really waited around and I’ve never been in love.”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’ve never waited for a woman because I didn’t care about one enough to bother. If I took her out a few times and we didn’t have sex I didn’t call her again.”

“Wow, you weren’t lying about talking to me more than the last three women you slept with, were you?”

“Nope,” he said, wondering if you even realized that you were still gently playing with his hair, caressing his beard and tapping his nose and lips occasionally.

“Do you think that women who sleep with a man right away are less desirable for relationships than a woman who holds out?”

Logan pondered that for a moment. “My knee-jerk reaction is yes, but like you said, I think that’s what society has taught us.”

“So my brain says that I should wait to have sex if I care for a man. Because to me, sex isn’t about pleasure, it’s an expression of affection.”

“So the less you care about a man, the sooner you’ll have sex? That seems backwards.”

“Right? But, keep in mind that the worst sex I ever had was the one night stands.”

“Drunken fumbling in college is a far cry from what a man who knows what he’s doing can accomplish,” he scoffed.

“Really?” you asked in a breathy voice. “Are you such a man?”

Logan looked into your eyes quickly and saw the desire in them. “Yeah. I am.”

“But if I do what I want, you have what you wanted and will then be free to go.”

“Y/N,” he said very seriously, “babe, I can get laid anytime I want. I’m not bragging or exaggerating. Like I said, I want you. I wanted you before I ever laid eyes on you, but seeing you and now touching you and kissing you has lit a fire in me. You’re special to me.”

“Logan you have to know you’re special to me, too?”

“So special makes me wait longer? That part doesn’t really make sense, but you’re worth it. Like I said, whenever you’re ready, I am.”

“But if it doesn’t mean the same thing to you, will I ever be ready?” you asked softly, almost like you were talking to yourself.

“What?”

“If sex is about shared intimacy and affection to me, but to you it’s about physical pleasure, will I ever be ready to share it with you?”

Logan looked at you and said, “This? Right here? This is more intimate to me than any sex I’ve ever had. This is affection. This is caring. I’ve never had this before. I’ve never  _wanted_ this before. You, Y/N, you make me want to stay here with you in my lap so you can play with my hair.” He grabbed your hand and kissed the palm. “This is what means the most to me. Sex can wait until you’re ready because it means something different to you. But just because it means something different to me, that doesn’t mean I don’t want the same things from you that you want from me. We just might have different ways of finding what we need in each other.”

You looked into Logan’s eyes and saw a hint of what almost looked like urgency in them. “Logan, I’m not trying to find an excuse to push you away.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you said, pecking him on the nose. “If anything I’m probably looking for an excuse to get you into bed with me.”

“Well, I guarantee you, you never need one with me. I want you, but more importantly, I…care about you? I have been utterly intrigued with you since the first text you sent, and pretty much crazy since the first time you called me Caesar.”

“Am I insane for believing you? I mean…I literally just got out of a really shitty relationship when I met you. Why do I feel more for you than I did for him?”

“Lesser male,” he said with a wink. “You’re with a greater male now, babe.”

You ran your fingers soothingly through his hair. “I do know that, Logan. You’re not just a greater male, I feel you’re a better man.”

Logan seemed shocked by that. “I don’t know about that.”

“Why?” you said, snuggling closer to him unconsciously.

He noticed your seemingly instinctive need to be close to him and wondered if he could be a better man than he had been if it meant being with you. “I’ve done some things I’m not very proud of,” he finally whispered as he pulled you as close as he could.

“Haven’t we all? I had sex with a cheating asshole coz I thought it would make my mom happy to have him as a son in law.”

“How would your mom feel about me?”

“I dunno. If you pour on the charm she’ll like you, I guess. If she sees your car she’ll think your suitable.”

“Ouch. Mercenary.”

“Kinda, but she was raised poor and we didn’t have tons of money. She just wants us to be OK.”

“I’ll pour on the charm. Promise,” he said with a smile.

You smiled at his confidence. “Awfully sure you’re getting introduced to the parents, aren’t you?” you said, smiling and poking him softly.

“No, I’m sure about you,” he said with a kiss to your forehead. “Besides, you already met my family.”

“Just Juliet and Emily.”

“They’re the only ones that matter. It was pretty amazing having the three most important people in my life all in the same room.”

“Logan,” you whispered. “You, too.”

He smiled and kissed you.

“Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“No, I didn’t think about it. Just came straight here.”

“We can go over if you want. I still haven’t seen your place.”

“Don’t you have to pack?”

“I’ll sleep on the plane. You’re more important and I really wish I had said no,” you lamented.

“Me, too. But we’ll talk and text all the time. And when you get home I’ll take a couple days off.”

“So will I.”


	12. Chapter 12

Logan held the door to his condo open so you could come in. It was all sleek and masculine and not terribly cozy. The only part that looked remotely lived in was the TV area.

“Nice.”

“You hate it, huh?” he laughed.

You winced a little. “It’s nice! Just…not homey.”

Logan hugged you from behind and said, “Maybe you can pick out some things to warm it up.”

You looked up at him and he kissed you. “Holy hell I am so crazy about you,” you whispered with your eyes closed.

“Same here.”

“So, should we talk about Derek Lasko?” you ventured a bit hesitantly.

Logan sighed. “I said I was sorry.”

“No no no! I just don’t want you to think that it’s even possible.”

“I mean,” he began as he stepped away from you and loosened his tie. “We haven’t really talked about…us.”

“I know.”

“And I didn’t know if it was soon for that,” he said without meeting your eyes.

“Do you want to talk about…us?”

“If it’s OK with you?”

You looked at Logan with a combination of adoration and ‘damn, you’re dumb.’ “It’s OK.”

“I don’t want to see other people.”

“Me either.”

“Cool.”

You laughed. “Boy, that was a rough one. Can’t wait for our first fight.”

He smiled at your weird sense of humor and gestured with his head for you to follow him. His bedroom was as impersonal as the rest of the place. You went and plopped on his bed so you could watch him undress. “Geez, babe, do you actually live here or is this just where you bring your one night stands?”

“I actually live here. I preferred one night stands at their place so I can leave.”

“Past tense?”

He nodded. “You’re just gonna watch me undress?”

“Yup.”

“Wanna help?”

“Yup.”

“ _Gonna_ help?”

“Nope.”

He looked put out. “Why not?”

“I want to watch. ”

Logan decided to put on a show. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt, looking you in the eye the whole time. He undid his cuffs and shrugged out of his dress shirt, leaving him in an A-shirt that hugged his chest but didn’t hide his chest hair or biceps.

You swallowed a bit hard. Why was your mouth dry?

He then untucked the A-shirt from the waist of his trousers, crossing his arms to slowly raise it over his head, again never taking his eyes from yours until they were covered with the shirt.

“It’s really warm in here.”

Logan winked. “That’s just me.”

You smiled. You loved his self-confidence, his arrogance. Some women might find it a turn-off, but you liked that he knew his worth. Knowing that a man like him wanted you made you feel powerful.

“Maybe I do want to help,” you said in a husky voice as you got off the bed. You sauntered over to him and stood in front of him, placing your hands on his chest and digging your nails into his pectorals a bit.

He inhaled through his nose at the slight sting, then groaned as you dragged your nails lightly down his chest and abdomen to his belt. Your hands rested on the buckle and you leaned forward to kiss his chest and whispered, “This faithful concubine wishes to unbuckle your belt, Majesty.”

“Fuck yes,” he moaned.

You undid his belt and then unfastened his trousers, dropping to your knees to help him out of his shoes and socks, and then slipped the trousers off the rest of the way.

He trailed his long, sexy fingers over your hair, watching you to see what you did next.

You placed your hands on the back of his calves and slowly dragged them up his body until they went over his ass and to the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Looking into his eyes, you pulled them down and was met with his very hard cock. Your eyes darted back up to his and you got a wicked grin on your face. “Looks like I better add another camel to the herd.”

Logan laughed in surprise. Only you would make a joke at a time like that.

“Does my faithful concubine approve?”

“She does. Does my faithful emperor require anything else?”

Logan just groaned as he waited to see if you were just teasing.

You leaned forward to reach around him and rest your hands on his ass, scraping his skin a bit with your nails and earning a growl from Logan. Then you darted your tongue out to the tip of his cock, catching a drop of precum. “Yummy.” Then you twirled your tongue around the head of his cock a few more times, tightening your grip on his ass a bit to pull him in a tiny bit deeper.

Logan was so hard he wasn’t sure he was going to survive your teasing. “Y/N,” he moaned.

You hopped to your feet and pulled him down for a kiss with one hand and held his cock with the other, gently walking him back to the bed. “Lie down,” you ordered.

He complied, lying back on his elbows, eyes smoldering.

“Jesus, you’re like a walking porn, Logan. I want to fuck you til you need an IV to replace your fluids.”

“Christ,” he hissed. “You’re killing me.”

“Can’t have that, Caesar,” you teased as you crawled onto the bed like a predator. You straddled his waist and leaned forward to kiss him, his hands going immediately to your ass.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Y/N,” he panted out, pulling you into a deep, wet kiss, loving that he tasted himself on your tongue.

You caressed his beard. “You’re pretty perfect, too, Logan. I really don’t want to leave now.”

“I don’t even want to think about that.” He pulled you into another hot kiss, hands sliding up your sides to pull your t-shirt over your head.

You smiled. “I could kiss you all day.”

He unclipped the front of your bra and leaned up to lick one of your nipples. “Let’s try that.”

You shivered at the sensation of his hands on your breasts, his lips on your nipples, gently nibbling occasionally. You closed your eyes and started grinding your hips a bit, dragging a groan from deep within Logan.

Suddenly you were on your back with Logan laying on you, your hands over your head in his hands while he ravaged your mouth with his. “Say yes, Y/N. I want to make you mine.”

“I already am, so yes.”

Logan moved to sit on his haunches and you lifted your hips to help him slide your yoga pants and panties down your legs.

“Fuck you’re beautiful, babe,” he said, sliding his hands up your calves. “And I bet delicious.”

“Need you, Logan,” you moaned, holding your arms out to him.

Logan crawled up your body, stopping for licks and bites along the way until he was kissing you again, lips and tongue sparring together. Your hands were wrapped around his shoulders, trying to pull him even closer. He ran his fingers down your side and across your stomach, then slid down to your core. You threw your head back and Logan bit your throat, marking you as his.

Logan slid a finger inside your warmth, groaning at the tightness. As he slid in another he groaned, “Fuck, baby, gonna squeeze me so tight, gonna feel so good.”

“Please Logan,” you moaned.

He groaned and placed his cock at your entrance, slowly sliding until he bottomed out. He leaned his forehead against yours while you adjusted to his size. “Fuck Y/N, you’re doing so fucking good.”

You wrapped your legs around him and tipped your hips up, pulling him in even deeper and biting his shoulder. “Fuck me, Caesar.”

And he did, actually losing control for a moment in response to your use of your pet name for him. He slowed down after a moment, drawing out his movements, pulling cries from you, grinding and sliding, thrusting deep and filling you more completely than you ever had been before.

You were practically insensate in your need. Logan rolled his hips, driving into you, but you decided that you needed control and you took one leg down and rolled the two of you over, climbing on top of Logan to ride his cock.

Logan looked surprised for a moment, but then grinned and said, “Ride me, darlin’.”

You slid down onto Logan’s cock, mouth dropping open at the feeling of being exquisitely filled. You started experimenting with different angles and pace, eventually finding a sliding hip roll that Logan found the rhythm to match, and soon you were both crying each other’s names and nonsensical love words, close to reaching your highs together.

“Logan, baby, so close!”

“Yeah fuck baby come on my cock, squeeze my cock while you come on me.”

“So close. Fuck me hard, Logan!”

Logan started slamming up into you, fast and hard until you stiffened and your orgasm washed over you, tightening your pussy around him until he shot deep inside you, crying your name and pulling you close.

You collapsed on his chest, panting, feeling him breathing heavily under you, hearts beating staccato rhythms. When you caught your breath, you looked into his eyes and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

“You weren’t lying about that either, Sire.”

“You could have claimed you invented sex and I wouldn’t doubt it. That was fucking amazing, Y/N.”

“Mind if I just lay on you forever?”

“We might have to go to the bathroom.”

“Nah.”

“We might get hungry.”

“Nah.”

“You’re going out of town tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” you whispered, sad. “I don’t want to go.”

“Well, on the plus side, I gave you a giant hickey like a teenager, so your author will know you’re mine,” he stated proudly, kissing the spot on your neck.

“Logan! We’re not fifteen! I’m giving you one!” you exclaimed as you attempted to get your mouth to his neck to leave a love bite.

Logan laughed in delight and rolled you over onto your back, kissing and tickling you while you both giggled like horny teenagers.

“Goddamn, you are so perfect,” he whispered when you stopped giggling.

“Naw. You just think so now. Wait til I stop trying to impress you,” you said with a saucy grin and a wink.

“Fuck,” he said with a chagrined smile. “You ever gonna let me forget that?”

“If you’re a very good boy I might.”

“How about I carry you into the shower, rub my soapy hands all over your beautiful body, make love to you under the warm water, buy you burritos and take you home to pack?”

“You’ll stay?”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere, babe. I need my faithful concubine. By the way, I almost came when you called me Caesar.”

“Mmm My Royal Highness likes his lusty concubine in his bed?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get you my spare key while we’re here and you can bring some clothes over and whatever girl stuff you need. I’ll make room while you’re gone.”

“Wow.”

“I told you, this is real.”

“Bring some extra stuff to my place.”

“Will do.”

“Hey, Caesar?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You gonna keep trying to impress me?”

“That’s what’s kind of weird, Y/N. I’ve never felt like I had to be something I’m not around you.”

You looked into his eyes and could see that he was telling the truth and you got a little teary-eyed and pulled him closer. “I only ever want you to be you.”


	13. Chapter 13

A couple hours later you returned to your apartment, laden with Logan’s stuff and his favorite burritos. You were on cloud 9, holding hands and kissing frequently.

He sat his bags down and headed to the sofa with the burritos while you went to get plates and drinks. “Beer or soda, honey?”

Logan smiled at the new endearment. “Beer, please.”

You came back with plates, silverware, napkins and beers and sat down with Logan. You watched in awe as he proceeded to eat five giant burritos when you had a hard time finishing one.

“Where do you put it?” you asked in amazement.

Logan laughed. “I’m a growing boy.”

You looked at his lap, licked your lips and said, “Tell me more.”

He looked pleasantly surprised. “You ready to go again?”

You put your hand on his knee and slid it up his thigh. “If you’re always as good as you were before, I will always be ready to go.”

He set his plate on the coffee table with a clatter and pulled you over to straddle his lap. “Like I said, fuckin’ perfect.”

* * *

After cleaning up from dinner (and dessert) you finally got down to packing. Logan watched Blacklist while you organized your things and got your hba items that you would use in the morning all together so you could sweep them into a bag to toss in the suitcase.

Your flight didn’t leave until 9 am, so you would be able to get up at 5:30 and make it to the airport and through security in time to board. Logan insisted on taking you to the airport.

“Isn’t the hickey enough to mark your territory?” you teased.

Logan turned on the puppy dog eyes. “Gonna deny me a last kiss at the security gate?”

“Never. You can have all the kisses, Caesar.” Then you leaned over to kiss him. “See?”

“Keep calling me Caesar and you won’t be able to sit comfortably on the plane.”

“And I’ll be thinking of you the whole time…Caesar.”

Logan growled and picked you up to carry you to bed.

* * *

You woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing, grabbed your phone and saw that your alarm was set to go off in about six minutes and groaned. Then you looked at your phone again and saw that your lock screen had been changed to a picture of the two of you that Logan had taken the night before. You rolled your eyes and smiled at the same time.

You found Logan’s shirt on the floor and put it on before you wandered out to the kitchen and saw him in his underwear looking at his phone.

He looked up at you and smiled, liking you in his clothes.

“You look good in my shirt.”

You went over and hugged him, kissing his bare chest. “You look good on my lock screen.”

“Of course I do.”

“How can you  _possibly_  think I could look at another man after yesterday?”

“That’s not for you!” he clarified. “That’s for the sexy author.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know that my…ah that you think he’s sexy,” you stumbled, embarrassed. You started to pull away and Logan held on to you.

“‘Boyfriend’ is such a silly word at our age, isn’t it?” he said, reassuring you. “Refer to me as your ‘Extremely well-hung lover.’ That should work, don’t you think?”

“I dunno, let me double check,” you said as you lightly ran your fingers down his stomach to the waistband of his underwear. He kissed you and groaned as your hand slipped inside to stroke his cock, feeling it grow quickly. You dropped to your knees and pulled his boxer briefs down, wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and your hand around the shaft, gently squeezing and stroking while you flicked and rubbed your tongue around.

“Jesus, Y/N,” he moaned, throwing his head back and gently caressing your hair while you gave him the best head of his life.

Gently thrusting his hips so as not to gag you, Logan groaned and growled as you started bobbing your head, hollowing your cheeks when you felt his cock twitch. “Gonna come,” he growled. You rubbed your tongue on the underside of the head of his cock while you sucked, prompting him to scream, “Fuck!” and filled your mouth.

Logan got his breathing back to normal and pulled you in for a kiss after you got to your feet. “Goddamn, babe. You know how to make my day start right.” He slid his hand down your hip and under his shirt, seeking your folds. “How about I return the favor?”

“Do we have time?” you sighed.

He started backing you to the sofa. “You’ll make your plane.”

You pulled the shirt over your head and said, “Then this lusty concubine would love it.”

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and he diverted his path to the bathroom. “We’ll multi-task.”

* * *

You made your plane, and it was uncomfortable to sit. You absolutely didn’t care.

Derek was in first class and you were in a middle seat in coach and sat smiling the whole flight.

You landed, got your luggage and picked up the rental car with no hassles. You plugged the hotel address into your phone’s GPS and you and Derek were on your way.

He drove and you navigated, pulling in the hotel parking lot about a half hour later. Your phone rang as you were parking and it was Logan.

“Hi, Logan,” you answered.

“Hey, babe. Good flight?”

“Yes. As I already texted, the flight was fine.”

“Oh yeah. Checked in to the hotel yet?”

“No, we just pulled in. Can I call you back when I get to my room?”

“OK. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” you said with a smile. You had wondered how he’d get you to announce your relationship. “Bye, babe.”

“Bye, darlin’.”

* * *

You got checked in and pulled out a dress to wear to dinner with Derek, then hopped in the shower so your hair could dry while you talked to Logan.

“Hey, babe,” he answered.

“Hail, Caesar.”

“Tease.”

“It’s not teasing if you follow through.”

“Yeah but you’re a four hour flight away.”

“Good work getting me to declare myself taken in front of Derek, by the way. Transparent much?”

“Ouch. Mad?”

“Nah. I would have brought you up at some point anyway. I’ve had a weird feeling about this from the beginning.”

“Babe, if you don’t feel safe…”

“I don’t feel unsafe, I just got an ulterior motive vibe.”

“Well, if you get any uncomfortable feelings, beat the shit out of him.”

You laughed. “I have this thing called a job. I think I need more than a feeling to beat him up. But I love that you recognize that I will if I need to.”

“Babe, I have no doubt in my mind that you can bring any man to his knees.”

“But you’re the only one I go to mine for, Caesar,” you said in your sultriest fuck-me voice.

You heard Logan inhale sharply. “Fuck,” he whispered on his exhale.

“Yeah. So much when I get home.”

“Juliet told me to marry you. Starting to think that’s a hell of an idea.”

“Let me know when and where. You already have a tux but I’ll need a dress,” you joked.

“Will do,” he said, a smile in his voice. You might not know it yet, but he was completely serious.

* * *

You had packed every scarf you owned but damned if Logan hadn’t put another hickey on your neck right below your ear and then laughed his ass off about it.

Jackass. Adorable jackass whose children you wanted to bear.

You leaned against the vanity to be able to see enough to pop your contacts in and then began trying to cover the hickeys with foundation and concealer. When they were covered as well as could be hoped, you began applying eye makeup.

How had you fallen so hard, so fast? It was like you had absolutely no control over your heart. But that’s what love was, wasn’t it?

You stopped applying makeup to consider whether you were in love.

Yup.

Too fast? Yup. Too weird? Definitely. Worth trying? Hell yes. Gonna tell him?

Ahhhh not right now.

* * *

You had a lovely dinner with Derek, though he seemed slightly less friendly than before you had spoken to Logan in front of him. You caught him looking at your right ear a time or two, most likely trying to decide if it was a shadow or if whoever you were talking to on the phone earlier was of legal age. Because what 36 year old man gives hickeys? Yeah, you were still salty about that.

You discussed the itinerary and your routine for the trips. You were going to drive after the signing tomorrow, have another signing the next day, have a travel day and then drive to another a signing. Then fly to another part of the country and repeat. Times three. Long trip, definitely not a vacation.

Derek invited you to his room for drinks which you declined because you promised to call your boyfriend after dinner. What the hell, Logan used the word in a sentence, you might as well.

“He’s a lucky guy,” Derek said with a forced smile.

“I’m the lucky one,” you said, showing him the picture on your lock screen.

“Oh,” he said in a disappointed voice, “you two make a really cute couple.”

“Thank you!” you replied with false naiveté.

* * *

You got to your room and undressed, pulled on some PJs and got in bed to call Logan.

“Hey, darlin’, how was dinner?” he said when he picked up.

“Not bad. I had spaghetti,” you replied, knowing damn well that’s not what he was asking.

“You’re such a little shit,” he said, but you knew he was smiling.

“Yes, he invited me to his room for a drink. I told him I had to call you, he said you were a lucky guy, I said I was lucky and showed him my lock screen. Any other questions, Sire?”

“Yes.”

“And that is…?”

“Still uncomfortable to sit?”

“I am still a little sore, yes.”

“If you were here, would you still want me?”

“Always.”

“Really miss you.”

“Me too. Did you go to work after the airport?”

You talked for another hour or so. There was never any awkward silence. You loved that about Logan, he could discuss and debate so many topics intelligently. He challenged you intellectually without needing to make you feel stupid, and when he knew less on a topic he was quick to acknowledge the fact.

You yawned. “I’m super tired, babe. I think I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“OK. Wish you were here. I like sleeping with you. Feel stupid for wasting this week at work.”

“Me too. But we didn’t know. It will seem like forever but then we can sleep together whenever we want.”

“I know. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“G'night, Caesar. I am extremely fond of you.”

Logan chuckled. “I’m extremely fond of you, too. Night.”


	14. Chapter 14

You actually enjoyed Derek’s company once the awkward invitation was out of the way. On the trip after the book signing, he told stories and you got to know each other and he was actually a decent dude. You weren’t sure if you’d hold him in such high esteem if Logan hadn’t gone out of his way to stake his claim, but thankfully he had and you expected no trouble from your star author.

You pretty much did everything but sleep together; you ate together, travelled together, played cards when you got bored. A few days into the trip he had you read some pages for him, so that was an interesting experience, because it was all raw material.  _I could write this well_ , you thought to yourself.

That night when you talked to Logan, you asked him what he thought.

“Babe, I haven’t read anything you’ve written, so I don’t know. When you get home I would be honored to read your work. But just remember, I’m not a literary agent. I could love it and they could hate it.

“I will say this, though: if you quit your job to concentrate on writing, I’ll support you.”

“I know, and your support is so important to me! I love how supportive you are in everything.”

“No, I will financially support you. Make you my kept woman. So you can write. We can make the extra bedroom into an office until we need it.”

“Wow. You have this all figured out. Until we need the room for what?”

“Nursery.”

“Gotcha,” you replied matter-of-factly. “Any other plans for my life I should be privy to?”

“Wait, are you mad?”

“No,” you laughed. “I’m actually touched and scared and thrilled that a man as wonderful as you is making plans that include me.”

Logan sighed in relief. “You had me worried. And yeah, pretty much all of my plans include you now.”

“So, you’re extremely fond of me?”

“I am extremely fond of you, yes. One might even suggest I was falling in love with you,” he said hesitantly.

“One might think the same about me, Caesar,” you said softly. 

“Oh my God,” he said with a great exhale. “I thought that would be easier on the phone but I should have waited til you got home.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I realized it the day I left. Been trying not to burst out saying it,” you said with a chuckle. “So I guess now you’re my Beloved Faithful Emperor.”

“Babe, this is…scary but awesome.”

“Yeah. You may not break my heart and ruin my life.”

“You may not see the real me and dump me for being an asshole.”

“I don’t think I’d like Flashy Logan. I like Nerdy Smartass Logan, y’know?”

Logan laughed. “I think you’re the only one.”

“Hey! Remember when you said you didn’t believe in love or soulmates or  _The One_?” you asked, emphasizing the last words.

“Remember when I said you’d have to change my mind?”

“Yeah, I remember that,” you said quietly. “I almost ran away scared.”

“Babe, you have no idea how happy I am that you didn’t.”

“Me, too.”

* * *

 

Logan was busy the following evening so you only texted a few times. You were a bit spoiled with him making time to talk to you every night before you went to bed, so you were actually restless. You had brought some work along and were trying to read an unsolicited manuscript. You tried to look through a few every week and read promising ones closely to pass up the line. It was really hard to get published without an agent, so you were hopeful that you might find a hidden treasure.

But you couldn’t focus. You were in the second week of the trip, but you still wouldn’t see Logan for another five days. It was unfortunate that you had to be away during the first few weeks of your relationship. You should be attached at the hip right now, not texting and talking on the phone. But, it was in keeping with how you met, so you supposed that it was better than writing letters.

There was a knock on your door. Derek said he was going to work until he went to bed, but maybe he had some pages he wanted you to look at. He liked to stare at you while you read so that he could gauge your reaction to certain parts. It was annoying but understandable.

You looked out the peephole and saw a floral arrangement. Logan sent you flowers! You threw the door open and were completely floored to see Logan holding the flowers, huge grin on his face.

“Logan!” you positively yelled as you jumped into his arms.

“Surprise!” he whispered in your ear before he kissed you.

You dragged him into the room and then hugged him again. “What are you doing here? I was just thinking about how much I miss you and couldn’t wait five more days to see you!”

“I couldn’t wait either,” he agreed, setting the flowers and his overnight bag down. “So I decided not to.”

“This is the most awesome surprise ever,” you said, going back into his arms. “Ohhh how am I so addicted to you when we’ve only known each other for like a month?”

He gathered you close, kissing the top of your head. “Don’t ask me. I certainly haven’t felt like this before. And you were spending so much time with your author I figured I should remind you how hot I am.”

You rolled your eyes up at him. “Seriously, Caesar? Did your bed, your shower, my bed, the kitchen and my shower not demonstrate that I am completely yours?”

He kissed your forehead. “No, not seriously. I just missed you. Promise.”

You grinned. “Ok then let’s get naked.”

He smiled back. “I knew there was a reason I was extremely fond of you.”

* * *

 

You were panting from your third orgasm with Logan’s face between your legs, calves thrown over his shoulders and hands in his hair. “I…didn’t know…it was possible…to come that much…on a tongue.”

“I can do this all night, my Delicious Concubine,” Logan replied proudly, wet chin propped on you and a wide grin on his face.

“Come here, Caesar,” you whispered.

He slowly prowled up the bed, until his face was parallel with yours. “You rang, my dear?”

You smiled at the endearment. “I love you, Logan.”

His smile dropped for a moment, then was replaced by a huge grin. “I love you, too, Y/N.” He kissed you deeply, full of affection and joy. Then he proceeded to show you exactly how much.

You talked and made love until you both passed out. Sleeping in Logan’s arms was heaven, especially in the hard hotel bed.

You gave him a special wake up call and then you showered together, making love one last time before you had to meet Derek for breakfast. Logan was joining you and then grabbing a cab to the airport.

You were worried that he would spend the whole time marking his territory, but Logan was actually really friendly. His presence was apparently enough of a power play. You had no doubt in your mind that there was some male hierarchy thing going on in the background, but it wasn’t overt so you let it go.

You stole bites of his waffles and sausage, and he just gave in and took a few bites of your omelette and bacon.

When you waited for the cab with Logan, you were basically Velcroed to his side, fighting tears.

“It’s just a few more days, babe,” he whispered against your hair.

“I know, but I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

The cab pulled in to the parking lot and you somehow squeezed him tighter. He gave you a tight hug, too, then leaned down and gave you a kiss filled with the promise of a lifetime of more kisses.

“Love you,” he whispered against your lips.

“Love you, too, Caesar.”

* * *

 

The rest of the week dragged by. You and Logan were talking or texting whenever possible, but he had a ton of work to make up for between Juliet’s accident and his surprise visit.

The night before you were traveling home you were so excited that you only got like an hour sleep. Then your flights were both delayed and the second rerouted. By the time you landed, you were exhausted and told Logan you’d get a cab home.

As soon as you set down your bags, your phone rang.

“Derek, what’s up?” you answered tiredly. You had literally just left him at the airport, why was he calling?

“You didn’t give me back the pages I gave you to read on the plane,” he said, sounding petulant.

“Shit. I’m sorry, can I bring them by tomorrow?”

“Y/N, I know you mean well, but…I just can’t be apart from my pages.”

_Are you fucking serious?_  you thought to yourself. “I will head back out, Derek,” you said instead.

“Thanks. I’m looking forward to your notes.”

_Y: I forgot to give Derek some pages back and he’s having an artistic hissy fit._

_L: Seriously? Has he not had enough of your time?_

_Y: IKR? But I have to take them over. I’ll probably be in bed when you get here. Feel free to ravish me._ 😉

_L: In your sleep? What kind of deviant would do such a thing?_

_Y: Hey! This kind of deviant! And you had nothing but praise, I might add!_

_L: Oh, did you have to remind me? Now I’m hard._

_Y: Did you have to tell me? Now I’m wet._

_L: Now it’s worse. Should we stop til we’re together?_

_Y: Might be a good idea, love._ 😙

_L: See you in a bit, wrapping things up_

_Y: Yay!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

You followed the GPS to a ritzy neighborhood, though not as nice as Logan’s. You knocked on Derek’s door, hoping to put the pages in his hand and turn right around to leave.

“Come in, Y/N, sit down, I’m anxious to see your notes.”

“Derek, I’m exhausted, can you look at them and we’ll talk tomorrow?”

“C’mon, it will only take a few minutes and I didn’t get to watch you read,” he said as he turned and walked away, leaving you to follow him.

You went into his living room and plopped down on the sofa, handing him the pages across the coffee table. He looked over your notes and you looked around at the decor in the room. It all looked like it had been chosen with price in mind; to impress, not to welcome or create warmth.

Your eyes began to droop as Derek read your comments, until you were sound asleep on his sofa. When he looked up and saw you sleeping, he felt bad and considered waking you, but then he would feel bad about you driving home. So he threw a blanket over you and turned off the lights.

* * *

Logan got to your place and let himself in, tossing his things on the dining table and locking up behind himself. Then he noticed that all the lights were on but your bags were still right by the door, as if you hadn’t moved them an inch. It had been a couple hours since he’d received the text from you about taking Derek’s pages to him, surely you were home by now?

He went down the hall to your room quietly, not wanting to disturb you if you were asleep, but he needn’t have been quiet. Your bed was empty.

He considered his options. Did he call? You could have been in an accident. He decided to drive by Derek’s house, finding the address disturbingly quickly in this age of information. Also disturbing was the fact that your car was in front of his house, and the lights were all out.

Logan sat in his car behind yours, stunned. The sane part of him that loved you wanted to go knock on the door and see what was going on, because surely there was something wrong? You loved him, you would never betray him. 

Part of him wanted to pound on the door and rage at you for being the faithless, lying bitch that you surely must be. 

Another part just wanted to go back in time and ignore the text that started this all. That _fucking_  text.

The part of him that didn’t believe in love, didn’t believe that anyone could ever love  _him_ , would ever want him for anything other than his money and connections – that part won.

He wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of lying to him any more.

He’d thought you were different, that you were the one.  _The Fucking One_. What utter bullshit.

He found a piece of paper in his briefcase and wrote you a note, leaving it under your windshield wiper. Then he called the maintenance number for his building and asked them to change the locks on his apartment and leave a key with his doorman for him, then called the security desk and gave them your description to keep you out.

Then he looked up one of the girls he used to date and gave her a booty call. He should have known better, but he wouldn’t make the mistake of falling in love again.

* * *

You woke up with a start to the sound of squealing tires. You were disoriented, then you remembered you were at Derek’s, but the lights were off. You must have fallen asleep. Fuck, Logan would be worried. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to see what time it was, surprised that Logan hadn’t called or texted. 

You called his phone and it went to voicemail. Odd. You tried again and were sent to voicemail. You tried again and he answered, finally.

“What?”

“Hey, I fell asleep and the jackass threw a blanket over me and went to bed instead of waking me up.”

“Fuck off, Y/N.”

“What?” you answered, stunned. But you were talking to dead air. Logan had hung up on you.

* * *

You walked out to your car and saw the note on the windshield. You pulled it out and it said the same as he had said on the phone. “Fuck off, Y/N.”

“No, no, nonononono,” you sobbed. You got in your car and started it up, driving to his building and parking in front in a no-parking zone. You ran to the front door and inside, but the man at the security desk stopped you.

“Mr. Delos has asked that you not be admitted to the building.”

“It’s a mistake. Call him.”

“He’s not in.”

“Please, it’s a mistake,” you sobbed.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, he’s not in and you can’t come any further.”

* * *

You went home to see his bag in your entryway next to your bags. You picked them all up and carried them to your room hoping he would come to his senses and come and talk things through.

You decided to try to call him again.

“What? I thought I was pretty clear before?”

“If you would just listen…” you said desperately.

You could barely hear him over music in the background, then you heard another voice. A female voice.

“Who’s on the phone, Logan?”

“Nobody,” he said, then he ended the call.

* * *

You really didn’t remember the rest of the weekend. There was crying. And texting. No texting back, but you wound up sending dozens.

Not one response. Not even a fuck off.

You left a message. You went to Delos, security was ordered to turn you away there, too.

So you gave up.

You returned to work on Tuesday even though you had taken the whole week off. You worked from before 7am to well after 9pm most days. You buried yourself reading other people’s writing, trying not to remember how Logan had said he’d support you if you wanted to try your own writing again.

Your entire being was centered around not thinking about Logan.

* * *

Logan had really really wanted to fuck that girl. Which one had he called? Couldn’t remember. But you had called as she was unzipping his trousers and that was all she wrote. Apparently your voice was now an aural cockblock. He’d gotten up and left her apartment.

His building security guard had given him his new key and let him know that the young woman he had requested not be admitted had been to visit him. Apparently you had been extremely distraught and told him repeatedly that it was a mistake.

What was a mistake? Fucking Derek? 

How long had you been fucking him?

He sat on his sofa with a bottle of Scotch, dwelling on his utter stupidity.

Never again.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning to his head pounding and his phone ringing. You again.

Motherfucker. He declined your call and looked up how to block a caller. His phone rang again almost immediately and he thought he did it wrong, so he angrily answered, saying, “Do I need to draw you a fucking picture, Y/N? Fuck. Off!”

“Ahhh,” he heard. Shit.

“Sorry, Juliet. I thought you were…someone else.”

“Did you and Y/N have a fight?” she asked, worry in her voice.

“You could say that,” he mumbled, looking for the bottle of Scotch he had been chugging before he passed out.

“What happened?”

“Not in the mood. Why did you call?”

“I called to see if you could take me to a doctor’s appointment on Monday.”

“Sure. Text me the details. Gotta go.”

* * *

Juliet wondered if she should interfere. She decided to see if they could work things out. They would need to eventually. No relationship was perfect.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Logan went to pick up Juliet. Emily came running out to see him – carrying the stuffed kitten you had bought her. Logan almost lost it.

“Unca Wo! Spin me!”

He picked Emily up and hugged her close. She was the one person on the world who loved him unconditionally.

“You gonna tell me what happened?” Juliet asked him quietly.

“Maybe later,” he said as he put Emily down and watched her run to her nanny. He took Juliet’s bag and walked slowly with her as she made her way to the elevator on crutches.

The doctor was optimistic; she didn’t need surgery on her ankle and could possibly get a walking cast in a few weeks. The problem was that it was her right foot, so she couldn’t drive. The nanny was willing to take her most places, but there were some places that you just didn’t want to take a toddler.

“So, you gonna tell me?” she finally asked on the way home.

“She was fucking the author,” he gritted out.

“What? No way,” she scoffed. “That girl was head over heels in love with you. I was high as balls and I could see that.” 

“Well, she got over it.”

“Says who?” she challenged him, almost belligerently.

Logan gritted his teeth. “Says her car parked outside his place with the lights off.”

“Are you kidding me, Logan? That’s your evidence? What did she say?”

“Some bullshit about falling asleep on his couch.”

“Did you ever consider maybe she was telling the truth?”

“No,” he ground out, then thought to himself,  _Because if she was I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me for nothing._

“OK, genius, what was her excuse for him being in her room at the hotel when you surprised her? I assume you caught them together there?”

Logan didn’t respond.

“So you surprised her after the time she usually went to bed, he wasn’t in her room, she wasn’t in his, were his things lying around? What was the first thing that made you suspicious?”

“Fuck off, Juliet,” he growled.

They had arrived at Juliet’s building. “You’re an absolute moron, Logan. I can get upstairs by myself. Thanks for the ride.”

* * *

Logan went home by way of a liquor store. Booze stash replenished, he sat on his couch and played video games and got drunk. You were the first girl he had ever dated that was cool with him playing video games so much.

Fuck! He needed to quit thinking about you so much.

Was Juliet right? If you had been screwing Derek on the trip…why had you been alone when he got there? And you had been really happy to see him…

Fuck. What if he had been wrong? Not only had he been a complete prick, but you must think he fucked that girl – whatshername. And if you hadn’t called right then, he probably would have.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the breakup. Stella had come over, but you had requested no Cheer Squad. This one hurt too much and you didn’t need to hear what a mistake it had been. Yeah, you had figured that out all on your own. So you read the book Stella had gotten for you on the five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

You had been in shocked denial for a week, unable to function beyond work and bathing, barely eating and not returning texts or calls from family and friends. You simply couldn’t believe something so good was so…gone.

You moved through the five stages slowly and in no particular order, sometimes revisiting a stage a few times. You had even made it to acceptance about two and a half weeks in, and then you moved back to anger.

You decided to stay there. Anger was good. Anger drowned the pain. Anger helped you forget that even though he crushed you, you still fucking loved him.

So maybe you revisited depression occasionally.

You were plugging away at your desk when you got an IM asking you to come to your boss’ office. Yay. The last time had made such a positive change in your life.

You got up and made your way through the cubicle village to his office and knocked lightly.

“Y/N, come in, have a seat. How are you?”

“Thank you, Mr. Ronson. I’m well, how are you?”

“I’m also well, thank you. I want you to know that I’ve noticed all of your hard work. Not only have you been working long hours and asking for extra assignments, you’ve found three manuscripts in the slush pile that we’ve decided to publish. You’re doing great work and really going the extra mile.”

“Well, I’m pleased that you’re happy with my work, sir.”

“I am. And I have some news. I haven’t told anyone yet, but I’ve been promoted to the Midwest Regional Director. I’ll be moving to Chicago.”

“Wow, that’s great. Congratulations.”

“And I want you to come with me. It won’t be a promotion right away, but you’d be my right hand. It would be an opportunity for advancement, open up new channels. I’ve seen your work ethic and I’m impressed. What do you think? This isn’t a formal job offer, I just wanted to see if you would be interested.”

“I’m…I’m speechless. I would definitely like to hear more, sir.”

“Excellent! I’ll email you the job description, duties and salary. It’s not an official job offer, but if you tell me you like the idea and the job, there will be one forthcoming.”

“And this would be in Chicago?”

“Yes, would it be a problem for you to move?”

You smiled sadly. “No, sir. There’s nothing to keep me here.”


	16. Chapter 16

You were packing up your apartment, going through your junk drawer and tossing magazines and old mail. You had decided to accept the job. It was a lateral move with a very small pay increase, but like Mr. Ronson said, it was a great opportunity.

Also, it was halfway across the country from Logan. You could stop jerking your eyes to look at every dark head that you passed to see if it was him. You could stop looking up at every tall man in a suit, hoping to see his dark eyes and ready smile.

You could stop hoping. God, you wanted to stop thinking about him.

There was a knock at your door. You weren’t expecting anyone but maybe Stella was dropping by.

You went over and looked out your peephole and were surprised to see Juliet. You opened the door a little.

“Hello, Juliet.”

Juliet gave you a big smile. “Hi, Y/N. You didn’t answer my texts so I decided to stop by and see how you were doing.”

“I’m just fine. Thanks for stopping.”

You attempted to close the door and a tiny voice said, “Mama, need to go potty.”

Juliet looked at you hopefully and you opened the door with a sigh, gesturing down the hall to the bathroom.

When they came out, Emily ran over to you and held her arms up. “Aun’ Y/N, why don’ you wike Unca Wo?”

You dragged in a ragged breath. Pasting a smile on your face and hugging her, you said, “Grown-ups can be silly, Em. But Unca Wo loves you a lot. Give him lots of hugs and kisses, OK?”

“OK.”

Getting the impression that Juliet was there for a reason and wasn’t going to leave until she had her say, you said, “You wanna watch a cartoon if it’s OK with Mama? I can put on Moana.”

“Moana!”

Looking to Juliet for approval, when she nodded you put the movie on.

“So, what’s up?” you asked.

“I wanted to see how you were doing. Since you didn’t answer my texts,” she said.

“I thought you understood that Logan got custody of you in the divorce,” you responded humorlessly.

“I’m convinced it’s just a separation,” she said stubbornly.

“Well then Logan shouldn’t have f-u-c-k-e-d someone else the same day,” you growled.

“What?”

“When he answered the phone to ask me what I wanted and to say that he thought he had been pretty clear when he told me to F.O. before. Then I heard a female asked who was on the phone and he said ‘Nobody.’ Then he hung up. Do you want some wine?”

Juliet looked shocked. “No. But you go ahead.”

You went to the kitchen and got a rather large glass of wine. When you came back there was a tapping on the door.

“That’s Nina. I asked her to come get Emmy to take home for her nap.”

You went and let Nina in, and said goodbye to Em.

You sat down on the sofa with Juliet and she said, “So I assume Logan was wrong?”

You laughed bitterly. “What difference does it make?”

“Y/N, he was wrong, wasn’t he?”

“Of course he was. Derek Lasko is one of the most annoying people I have ever had to spend time with. I took care of more mature toddlers when I was an au pair. But even if he wasn’t a pain in the ass, I loved Logan and I would never cheat on him.”

“Past tense?”

You gulped your wine. “Again, what difference does it make?”

Juliet picked up her phone and dialed it. You heard Logan’s voice greet her tersely and she said, “You’re an asshole, Logan.” Then she ended the call.

You stared at her like she had lost her mind. Her phone lit up and Logan’s face appeared on her screen. She declined it, then again and then ignored his texts.

She shrugged. “Talking about him reminded me that I hadn’t told him he was an idiot yet today.”

You chuckled. “What’s it like not to be blocked?”

“I probably won’t know much longer.”

You snickered and sipped your wine. “So why are you here? Oh, did he send you for his things?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“I may as well get them for you anyway. You’re here, it needs to go.”

You went back and got his things. In addition to the bag he had left the night you broke up, you had to actually get things out of the drawer you had cleaned out for him. You hadn’t been able to open it before now and you fell to your knees and started sobbing.

Juliet heard your heart-rending tears from the living room and came back and knelt next to you and pulled you into her arms. You cried for quite a while, until you ran out of tears.

You hiccupped and whispered in a broken voice, “I’m sorry, I thought I was past this. But seeing his things…emptying his drawer…he’s really gone. He’s gone.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I’m so sorry my idiot brother hurt you. I wish I could fix it.”

You sat up your and wiped your tears on your sleeve. “It’s just t-shirts and underwear, I’m being ridiculous. Here, let me help you up. You shouldn’t be crawling around on that ankle, Jules.”

You got her to her feet and headed back out to the living room, stopping off in the bathroom to blow your nose. She was seated and you took a deep breath and went and got his things, stuffing them in an extra duffle bag you had in your closet.

You came back out and dropped the bags at her feet. “Tell him he’s right, he did turn into an asshole and it wasn’t cute.”

“So. You’re packing.”

“Yeah. I’m moving to Chicago. Going there tomorrow for a few days to look at apartments.”

“Wow.”

You looked down at your empty wine glass. “I can’t keep looking for him, seeing him everywhere I go. I won’t have to there.”

She grasped your hand, not knowing what to say.

“So, you wouldn’t want to try again?”

You looked at her like she was insane and stood. “I need more wine if you’re going to talk this kind of shit. Sure you don’t want some?”

“Sure, I’ll have a bit.”

You brought the bottle and a clean glass for her and poured.

“Would I want to try again? Isn’t that rather a moot point as your brother thinks I’m a cheating whore?”

“I think he knows he messed up.”

You snorted wine. “Bullshit. I’m sure he’s cuddling close to his righteous indignation, like it’s his goddamn teddy bear.”

“You know him so well,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief at his stupidity.  “It’s amazing. He really had something special. What a moron.”

You laughed. “I’m sure he agrees, though only about being a moron for trusting me.”

“Probably. He is a man, after all.”

“Yes, he is,” you said with a wicked smile. “He didn’t lie about that part, at least.”

“Gross. He’s my brother.”

You laughed. “Sorry. But to answer your question: No. I wouldn’t want to try again. For one thing, he was judge, jury and executioner without even letting me talk. Then he screwed someone else the same day. He’s an immature asshole who broke my heart and ruined my life. I think right now I would probably rather die alone than have another relationship with any man ever.”

“Wow. He’s good, I’ll give him that.”

You rolled your eyes. “Ha yeah. I’m sure he’d spin that as ‘ruined her for other men.’”

Juliet choked on her wine. “My God you know him well.”

“Well, I thought so. Turns out, not so much.”

“When are you moving?”

“End of next month.”

“Why are you packing already?”

“Keep sane,” you whispered.

“You sure you don’t want to try again?” Juliet asked hesitantly.

“Well, even if I did, how? He blocked my number and security at his building and at Delos turned me away. But no, I don’t think I have it in me to try. He broke me,” you said with a laugh.

“You tried to get in to Delos and his building?”

“Yeah. I had a key. He had the locks changed before he went and got laid. Never gave me mine back, though. Here’s to hoping I don’t get locked out!” you said as you cheerily held up your wine in a mock toast.

“I’ll get it back for you.”

“Yeah, thanks. Landlord will charge me for a new one.”

“Did he pay you back for the car seat?”

“Nah. No worries.”

“OK. I guess I better send for a car.”

“Yeah, sorry, I probably shouldn’t drive you.”

“I shouldn’t be drinking with the pain pill I took either, I’m a little goofy,” she said with a giggle.

“Oh, crap, I didn’t think of that! Are you OK?”

“Yeah. Just tipsy.”

* * *

The doorbell rang as Logan was sitting on his sofa drinking Scotch and playing video games. Which was pretty much his routine now. Shower, work, food, booze and video games.

He wasn’t expecting anyone and security didn’t call up…

He got up and went to answer the door, surprised to see his sister when he looked out the peephole.

He opened the door and said, “I thought you were pissed at me?”

Juliet threw the bags at his feet and said, “She said to tell you that you were right, you did turn into an asshole and it wasn’t cute. And I’m saying, really you fucked someone else the same day? And give me her key back!”

Logan stared at his sister for a moment before he got his keys off the table and unwound yours from the ring. It hurt a lot more than he expected. It was all he had of you since you had never brought anything over.

He handed his sister the key and said, “I didn’t fuck someone else.”

“You really screwed the pooch, Logan.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I figured that out all by myself, sis. But thanks. I thought you were supposed to take my side?”

“That’s what she said. That you should get custody of me. You jackass.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“I have.”

“Wanna come in?”

“No. I have a driver waiting and you suck.”

“OK, well thanks a bunch. Tell her –”

“Tell her yourself, coward.”

“I doubt she wants to talk to me, Jules.”

“Won’t matter, she’s moving anyway. Bye, dumbass,” she said as she walked away.

* * *

Several things occurred to Logan as he closed the door: One, his sister was a mean drunk. Two, he  _had_  really screwed the pooch. Three, you wouldn’t have cheated on him. Four, he loved you, more than he ever thought possible. Five, you were apparently moving away and he had no idea what to do about it.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing he did was unblock you. Then he actually read the texts you sent before he blocked you and listened to the messages you left. And then he cried to know that he put you through all that pain for no reason other than his paranoia and trust issues.

Because that’s what it boiled down to; he expected you to leave him because why would you stay? He didn’t deserve to be happy. He had taken the first opportunity to run that he had seen because he expected you to leave eventually. Juliet was right: He was a coward. 

Not that he hadn’t figured all of that out when she had pointed out the details that his drunk, grieving mind hadn’t pieced together on his own. But at that point, he had hurt you so grievously, why would you ever want to hear from him again? He certainly wouldn’t. He had never deserved you, he sure as hell didn’t after that stupid fucking stunt.

He was an asshole and it wasn’t cute. And you wanted your key back. And you were moving away.

It was for the best if he just left you to get over him and move on with your life. How could you possibly forgive him for what he did?

Why were you moving away?

You would probably find someone better there. Someone who would treat you the way you should be treated, instead of letting his own cowardice keep him from apologizing – or even stop him from being a fucking prick in the first place.

Or was he just afraid to try to talk to you because if you told him to go to hell, as he deserved, it would truly be…over?

He took a deep breath. “Find your sack, Logan,” he berated himself, pulling his phone out and looking at his lock screen that still had a picture of the two of you together.

_L: I gave Juliet your key._ His thumb hovered over send for at least three minutes before he found the courage to tap the button.

* * *

What the actual fuck? Was that Logan’s notification? Of course you knew it was, you had chosen a kissy sound for him. The unbelievable part was hearing it. Did you even want to look? 

Well, of course you had to look.

Whoop de doo, he gave Juliet your key. Did he want an award?

_Y: I was going to ask if you wanted an award for doing the right thing, but of course you do. So, Yay Logan! You did the right thing for a change! I’d get you a cookie but evil whore that I am, i would probably poison it or bake ground glass into it, right?_

_Y: To quote a petty man I once loved: Fuck off._

* * *

Logan scrubbed his hand across his face. Well. She seemed happy to hear from him.

_L: You have every right to be angry._

* * *

“Wow.”

_Y: Ya think? Again, to quote a petty man I once loved: I thought I was pretty clear before. But thanks so much for validating my feelings. I really need to hear that. From you._

_Y: In case that was at all unclear, that was sarcasm._

* * *

“Ouch,” he said aloud, taking a sip of his Scotch. But…you were talking. So it couldn’t be all bad, right? Maybe there was something still there?

_L: I kinda figured. We always got each other pretty well on here._

“Yeah, good, remind her of the good things,” he muttered.

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me, here?” you grumbled, not even realizing that you were being tricked into engaging. Too much wine and pent up anger.

_Y: Yeah, too bad I ever let you talk me into meeting. It all went to hell from there._

* * *

“Good, good. It had somewhere to go to hell from, good,” he mumbled feverishly.

_L: I dunno. Seemed OK before I turned into paranoid, jealous lunatic. All the flirting and pet names. Oven mitts and Caesar, y’know? I can’t even order a Caesar salad now._ 😔

* * *

“Oh, boo hoo bitch.”

_Y: Oh boo hoo bitch. Yeah, it was fantastic until you turned into a giant asshole. Which you promised you wouldn’t do. You ripped my fucking heart out._

* * *

“Bingo.”

_L: Let me try to make it up to you._

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

_Y: Are you fucking kidding me? You not only accused me of fucking someone else, WITH ABSOLUTELY NO PROOF, but you PUT YOUR DICK IN SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!_

_Y: No no no hell fuck no no no_

* * *

“OK that could have gone better,” he muttered.

_L: While I admit I did the first part, and I am so goddamn sorry for that by the way, I did *not* put my dick in someone else. I was going to, but I heard your voice and couldn’t._

* * *

“Well, let me compose a sonnet to your fucking moral code.”

_Y: Well, give me a moment to compose a fucking sonnet to your deeply felt moral code. You’ve probably never been to a donkey show, either._

_L: I feel like I shouldn’t be laughing right now, but I love you so much that I’m giggling like a schoolgirl at your insults._

_Y: You love me?_

_L: Yeah_

_Y: Go fuck yourself, Logan._

_L: Have to. I don’t want anyone but you._

_Y: Get used to it, son. Not happening._

_Y: Do you have any idea how much I’ve cried over you?_

_Y: No, y’know what? Just no._

* * *

“Shit shit shit,” he said, getting up and pacing around.

_L: Tell me what to do, Y/N._

_Y: Leave me alone._

_L: Can’t. Love you._

_Y: And it took you how many weeks to figure that out?_

_L: Like 3 hours._

_Y: Bullshit. You blocked me the next morning._

_L: You asked how long it took to figure out I loved you. That took about 3 hours, when I left that other girl’s apartment. It took me about 2 days to figure out I was a fucking idiot._

_Y: Yet you did nothing. You said nothing. You just left me to die a little every day._

_L: Why would you want to talk to me?_

_Y: It was *all* I wanted. Jesus Christ, I actually got butterflies hearing your voice when Juliet called you earlier. Which was hilarious, btw._

* * *

“My voice still gives her butterflies.”

He hit call. He had to try.

* * *

You saw his picture light up. You hadn’t deleted his contact. Like cleaning out his drawer, you hadn’t been able to handle the finality of it.

Now you wished you had.

Your thumb hovered over the decline button.

* * *

 

Logan heard your voicemail message start. No, that took too long. It wasn’t decline, it was indecision. He got his jacket and keys and ran to his car.

Dialing again, he waited and once again got your voicemail. This time he left a message.

“Babe, I hope you listen to this. I am so sorry. I was wrong and I was horrible to you. I love you and I trust you and I am an idiot. Please just talk to me. Please. I have been living in hell without you. I love you.”

He was nearing your building when he dialed again, pulling into a parking space and heading to the elevator. He had given you enough time to listen to the message.

He wasn’t a praying man but he beseeched any and all deities to make you answer as he reached your floor.

“What, Logan?”

“I love you.”

“Uh huh. Til the next time I do something  _or you imagine I do something_  to displease you.”

“I can’t live without you, babe.”

“You managed for a month.”

“Not really. I went through the motions.”

“Coulda fooled me,  _Sire._  From down here with the filthy whore peasants, you seemed to be doing just fine. I’m nobody, remember?”

“You could never be nobody. I was angry and exhausted and scared that I was losing you to someone who would be way better for you. You had writing in common and he’s famous and good looking and he isn’t a giant fuckup.”

Silence. He looked at the phone. The call was still going.

“Babe?” he whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and there you were, standing in front of him, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“I have to go, there’s someone at the door,” you whispered, ending the call.

Logan put his phone in his pocket, drinking in the sight of you. Actually, you looked tired, thin and your eyes were red and your nose was running. He knew he looked the same, though.

You walked away but left the door open. Logan took that as an invitation. He walked into your apartment, taking in the chaos, packing boxes and open suitcase on the coffee table.

He cleared his throat. “Going somewhere?”

You appeared from the bathroom with a box of tissues and your nose was clean. “Boy you are on fire today,” you said as you threw the tissues at him.

They hit him in the shoulder and dropped to the floor. “Ouch,” he mumbled indignantly.

You gave him a shark-like smile and said, “I was aiming for your fat head.”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess you’re still angry.”

“Two for two. Would you like to go for the lightning round, where prizes can really add up?”

“Do you want me to beg? I’ll beg. You want my blood? Take it. Just tell me what you want. I’ll do it, I’ll make it happen.”

“I already told you to go away and leave me alone.”

“But if you wanted that, you wouldn’t have answered my texts. Or my call. Or opened the door.”

You gave him a dirty look but said nothing. He was right and you both knew it.

“Tell me you don’t love me, and I’ll leave. But if I leave, I want you to know, that it will  _never_  be final. You can always call me and I will come running. I will always love you and there is no ultimatum. Because you made me believe. I love you and you are the one.”

You chewed on your lip, arms crossed protectively in front of you, tears streaming down your cheeks and fogging your glasses. You hadn’t bothered with contacts for weeks.

“You crushed me.”

“I know. I hate myself.”

“I don’t trust you now.”

He held his hands out to the sides, like he was demonstrating he was unarmed. “I’ll earn it back. Long as it takes.”

“You’re not getting laid.”

“I’ll wait. Long as it takes.”

“I don’t want to love you,” you whispered.

Logan inhaled in relief. “But I am so thankful that you do,” he whispered back, eyes closed reverently.

And then he felt you wrap your arms around his waist and his eyes flew open, his arms automatically closing around you gently, afraid to hold you too tightly and scare you off.

You were sobbing into his shirt and feeling safe for the first time in a month, which made no sense as he was the one who made you hurt. He was crying into your shoulder and neck because he was so goddamn grateful that you were in his arms again.

“Please don’t leave me, Y/N,” he whispered.

And then you looked into his eyes and realized that you couldn’t give up a chance to be with him. Even if he was a goddamn idiot, he was  _your_  goddamn idiot.

“You don’t get this chance again, Logan.”

“I absolutely accept that.”

“You ever even look at another woman and I will emasculate you.”

He flinched, and nodded. “Deal.”

You looked into his eyes again, searching for any sign of hesitation or dishonesty, but all you saw was sincerity and love.

“My boss is going to fire me, but what the hell, I love you. Kiss me, Caesar.”

And Logan smiled such a pure smile of love, then kissed you with all the joy in his heart.

“God, I love you, Forgiving Concubine.”

“I love you too, Idiot Emperor.”


	18. Chapter 18

It had been about six weeks since you and Logan had started seeing each other again. You were taking things much more slowly this time around and he had been the perfect, attentive boyfriend. You actually fell more in love with him every day, if possible.

He had made no attempt to pressure you for sex, but he spent every possible moment with you. He was absolutely terrified that he would screw up again, and you hadn’t been able to reassure him that you trusted him completely yet. He had hurt you more deeply than you thought possible, as if the amount of love you held for him was equal to the capacity for him to hurt you.

But then, that’s what love was, trusting someone with your heart. And the last time you had trusted Logan, he had fucked up royally. He was desperate to get back to the loving place you were before he hurt you so very badly, but he knew that it was not something he could snap his fingers to repair. It might have taken a careless moment to have broken your heart, but it would take far longer to repair the break and rebuild the trust.

There had been a few times in the last week or so where he could have sworn you were subtly sending out signals. Either that or you had been extremely clumsy, dropping numerous items and bending over in front of him. Once he was immediatly hard when he saw you were wearing thigh high stockings, and became a stuttering fool when your skirt swished and he thought he saw evidence of no panties. He was distracted all through dinner.

Another time you had supposedly overslept when you were supposed to go hiking and answered your door in a very thin silk robe that did not hide the fact that you were naked underneath. You had stretched and the robe came open to your navel, revealing part of one breast and the nipple of the other. “Oops! Oh well, nothing you haven’t seen before, am I right? I’ll go get dressed.”

And it seemed like all you ate was popsicles, bananas and hot dogs. Was it really necessary for you to practically deep throat fruit?

He was currently cuddling with you on your sofa watching Thor: Ragnarok and feeling jealous of Loki. And maybe a little jealous of Valkirie, actually. Huh.

Logan hadn’t relaxed since he had convinced you to give him another chance. He couldn’t, he had to be perfect so that you didn’t leave him again. He was perfectly attentive, perfectly on time, perfectly gentlemanly. He hadn’t attempted to do anything more than kiss you, nor would he until you asked him to, or until you started something more.

But goddamn he wanted you.

The wanting was almost worse knowing how perfect you were together than it was before you made love for the first time.

But more than the sex, even, he missed your easy affection. Sure, you cuddled while you watched a movie, you held hands when you walked next to each other, you kissed. But you didn’t unconsciously play with his hair or fall asleep on him, and he didn’t know how to get back there. You were holding part of yourself back from him, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

And he was afraid he was going to lose you again.

Suddenly, you paused the movie and sat up and looked at Logan.

“What’s wrong?” he asked you.

“You took the words right out of my mouth. What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh?”

“Cuddling on you is like hugging a board,” you said quietly. “You’re not paying attention to the movie. You barely talk. Are you regretting getting back together?”

“No, fuck no! Are you kidding? No, I want you with me forever, I’m trying to be good so you don’t realize how stupid I am and leave me.”

You looked into his eyes and sighed. “We need to talk.”

Logan’s eyes went wide with panic. “No! We never need to talk! I’ll wait forever, we don’t need to talk.”

“Baby, no,” you said, crawling into his lap for the first time since before your horrible break-up. You straddled his legs and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he buried his face in your neck, breathing rapidly and wrapping his arms around your waist. After a moment of just holding him, you began to stroke his hair and felt him relax against you. A bit later, you leaned back and said, “Logan, we need to talk, but I’m not talking about breaking up, I promise.”

“Then what?” he whispered.

“We need to talk about how we’re going to be together. Because this isn’t good enough for me.”

“I told you, I’ll do anything, whatever you want.”

You shrugged. “Some of it isn’t on you. I’ve been keeping you out, trying to protect myself in case you ditch me again.”

“I told you, I will never do that again. I can’t lose you, Y/N.”

“No, Caesar, you can’t lose me. But you didn’t lose me before, you threw me away. I lost you.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, leaned forward and kissed him. A real kiss, with all the love in your heart. “I want to put that behind us. I haven’t been fair to you.”

“After what I did?” he asked, astounded. “Giving me another chance after I was a complete prick seems pretty fair.”

“Yeah, but it’s been with reservations, and that’s not how I ever want us to be. When you say you love me, I need it to be with every part of you, not just the parts you can stand to have broken.”

“I do. I love you with everything that I am.”

“And I need to give you that, too. And I haven’t been.”

“I understand why.”

“But, Logan, I do love you with every part of me. My heart, my soul, my mind, and my body.”

“I promise you I will never doubt that again,” he said resting his forehead against yours.

“So you have my heart.” You gave him a kiss.

“You have mine.”

“You have my soul.” Another kiss.

“You have mine.”

“I share with you my mind and you’re the only man on it, forever.” A longer kiss.

“I feel the same.”

“So I guess that leaves my body,” you said, wiggling your eyebrows – and your hips.

“Babe?” he whispered, insta-hard.

You kissed him, long and hot and wet, capturing his bottom lip between your teeth. “Don’t you think I’ve waited long enough for you to make love to me again, Beloved Faithful Emperor?”

He groaned against your mouth and kissed you, passionately and a little wildly, pulling your hips against his cock. “Are you sure?” he growled against your mouth, knowing he was nearing the point of no return.

“Fuck me, Caesar,” you moaned.

Logan stood up and practically ran down the hallway to your bedroom, your legs wrapped around his waist and the movement rubbing you together and creating some delicious friction. You slid down his body and began pulling at each other’s clothes. You hadn’t even slept in the same bed together since the fight, so you had definitely missed his body, as he had missed yours.

“God I have missed you,” you moaned, kissing his chest and swirling your tongue in his chest hair, then kissing down his stomach to his belly button before he pulled you back up for a deep kiss.

“Babe, if your mouth gets anywhere near my cock I will blow, and I need to make this good for you. Let me make you feel good,” he said, kissing the spot below your ear that he knew drove you mad with lust for him.

Logan was wild for you but controlled his passion. It had been so long since you had been together in that hotel, and so much had happened between you that he had to make it perfect for you.

You needed him, too, desperately. You had missed the easy affection you had shared, but you positively craved the highs you had reached with Logan’s lovemaking. His touch brought you bliss that you had thought only existed between the pages of the trashy romance novels you counted as your guilty pleasure.

Well, your former guilty pleasure. Logan was your every pleasure now, making the sex scenes in novels seem trite and formulaic.

Logan’s hands and lips and teeth and tongue were reacquainting themselves with your body and you were overwhelmed. Your fingers were in his hair or running over any part of him you could reach, your lips desperate to taste his salty sweet skin.

“Logan, baby, need you now,” you moaned as he started to kiss down your chest to your stomach. “I want you inside me.”

“What part of me, Y/N? What do you want me to slide into your sweet pussy, hmmm?”

This was your Logan, confident and in control, and it was hot as fuck. “Give me your cock, Logan, please,” you moaned, tangling your hands in his hair and pulling him up your body.

You heard him hiss at the sting in his scalp, but damned if he didn’t pounce on you and kiss you frantically. He pulled up and sat back on his haunches, then he lined his cock up with your entrance, rubbing the tip across your clit a few times.

You sat up and tried to grab him and pull him down to you again, but he grabbed your legs behind your knees and dragged you down to meet him instead, placing your ankles on his shoulders as he teased you some more with the head of his cock at your entrance.

“Say yes, love.”

“Yes. I love you, Logan. Yes.”

He smiled at you, his genuine sweet smile full of love that you had only seen him give to two people other than you. Then he winked and slid his cock slowly as deeply as he could until your heat completely surrounded him. You both sighed blissfully, the physical joining a tangible symbol of your renewed devotion.

After that, though, there were no more poetic thoughts, just pure passion and feeling. He teased you by fucking you slowly as you grabbed handfuls of the sheets on your bed in an attempt to gain some control.

“Logan, please,” you moaned. You were mindless in your need, your body aching for the pleasure you knew Logan would give you.

“Mmmm please what, Beautiful Concubine?”

“Faster, harder, make me come. Please!”

“I like it when you beg, Y/N. I think I’ll make you do that some more.”

Finally when you could stand no more teasing, you slid your ankles down a bit so your heels were in front of his shoulders and pushed. It took Logan off guard enough that he lost his balance and fell over onto his back mid-thrust.

You were laughing as you climbed onto him, kissing him as you straddled his groin, but not joined. He laughed and shook his head at you. “I love you so much,” he said, pulling you down to kiss him.

“I love you, too, My Virile, Gorgeous Emperor.”

He groaned.

You smiled again, feeling powerful. “First the royalty kink and now hair pulling? What else am I going to find that trips your trigger, babe?”

“Anything and everything that you do,” he said as you wiggled your hips a little to tease him.

You rose up to place his cock at the entrance to your pussy, then said, “Say yes, Caesar.”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned.

You slid down onto his cock until you were deliciously full. Then you rode him, hard and fast, your hunger for this man you loved finally being sated. He had one hand squeezing your breast and the other rubbing your clit, which drove you over the edge of a screaming orgasm.

Logan held you for a moment while you came back to yourself after your climax, then rolled you over and started thrusting into you deeply. Your wrapped your arms and legs around him and met his thrusts, moaning and growling when he hit your sweet spot.

You felt yourself closing in on another orgasm. Logan sensed it from your movements and began concentrating his thrusts in the spot that made you moan the loudest. You felt your body tense and then the glorious heat spread throughout your body as you screamed his name, your orgasm pushing him into snapping his hips wildly into yours as he came hard with a loud, gasping moan.

Logan was panting heavily from his orgasm and your legs were wrapped around him holding him in place. He was kissing you and there wasn’t a centimeter between you. You ran your fingers lightly down his back to his sweet ass and moaned against his lips.

Logan kissed you hard. “Keep making that sound and I’ll just stay inside you for the rest of the day.”

“Mmm you say that like it’s a bad thing,” you said a little breathlessly. “We belong together.”

“So, if I was to go to this one store I know and bought you something round, would it be OK if it wasn’t a baked good?”

You pulled a hand from where it was carding through his hair and tapped your chin. “I do enjoy round baked goods, so it would have to be a pretty nice circular object to beat out a bagel with schmear or a glazed doughnut. Is it edible at all?”

Logan grinned. He did so love your verbal sparring. “Not so much. But what if this round object were offered at a time of day when round baked goods aren’t de rigueur?”

“I suppose I could consider that,” you said with a kiss. “As long as the occasional baked good is offered in the morning.”

“Does this mean I get to wake you up?”

“I like that idea.”

“Do I get to go to sleep with you?”

“I do love falling asleep on you.”

“And spend lots of time together?”

“As much as possible. I’m absolutely in love with you and want to spend every minute with you that I can,” you whispered, then kissed him gently.

“Maybe…as my wife?” he said, a little hesitantly, kissing your neck so he didn’t have to meet your eyes.

“Yes, Logan,” you said tapping his chin up so you could see his eyes. “I’ll marry you whenever you want. And I want babies and you for as long as we both shall live. I will sign whatever prenup you need and then I will love you forever.”

“I don’t need a prenup, Y/N. I trust you. I haven’t bought a ring because…I didn’t know if you were ever going to come back to me completely. I didn’t think I could stand looking at it if you left. But I’ve known since the day we met that you were the one.”

“I knew before that, Logan. You’re mine. I’m yours. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Y/N.”

“And babe? When a girl wears thigh high stockings and no panties and bends over in front of you? Ya fuck her. For future reference.”

“Oh my God you were killing me! The banana? The robe?”

You laughed so hard you snorted, causing Logan to laugh and kiss you.

“You make me so happy, Y/N. I love you.”

“You, too, Logan. Forever.”

“Forever.”


End file.
